Bittersweet Romance!
by Lillith-hime's Immortal Realm
Summary: Meet Rima, a rich girl, who just transferred to a private academy. She seems like an angel who dropped down from the sky into the classroom. Every guy on campus falls for her. Nagihiko is shocked that she doesn't like him. What will Nagi do? Kinda OOC.
1. Shikirinka

**Ryoko – Yes, I'm sorry I deleted two stories, it wasn't my fault, I had no ideas and my editor won't give me anymore ideas. Most of you were already fed up with me, and I was afraid to ask opinions. Therefore, as a sorry note, I'm making a Rimahiko fan fiction, and promise to finish it, update more often, and not delete it. In this stor-**

**Rima – I want to talk too…**

**Ryoko – -ignores Rima- So, in this story, Rima is a rich and beautiful transfer student coming to a private high school. Every boy except for Nagihiko falls for her, including Nagihiko's best friends. As you might guess, Nagihiko is the most popular student at school. So popular, that even teachers fall for his charm, scary hmm? When Rima comes to school, -signals Rima to continue-**

**Rima – Rima doesn't fall head over heels for him. Instead, she falls for his friend Souma Kukai. Shocked, Nagihiko attempts to get her to notice he exists, but in her eyes, he's nothing but dust. **

**Ryoko – RIMA! REPHRASE THAT NOW!**

**Rima – Fine… -sighs- Rima doesn't fall head over heels for him. Instead, she falls for his friend Souma Kukai. Shocked, Nagihiko attempts to get her to notice he exists, but in her eyes, he's nothing special but a player.**

**Ryoko – Nagihiko hatches plenty of evil schemes, but they all fail. Somehow, sometime in the school year, will Rima fall for Nagihiko? **

**Rima – Ha-ha, the school is cat-lover academy!**

**Ryoko – Shut up, the word sounded cool!**

* * *

A young blonde haired sixteen year old girl wearing a crimson coloured sundress sat in front of her mansion cross legged picking flowers. Not any normal flowers, beautifully grown red roses. In fact, roses she grew herself.

"Mashiro-san," a maid called.

"What?" the girl snapped.

"Rima, be nice to the maids!" her mother yelled from the master bedroom window.

"Why should I be nice to my step-dad's maids?" Rima grumbled.

"Mashiro-san, your father," the maid started.

"_Step_-father…" Rima corrected.

"Your step-father enrolled you into Ailurophile Academy," the maid continued.

"That sounds like a Chewbacca runs the school," Rima said cutting the maid off again.

"Mashiro-san, please stop watching Star Wars…" the maid pleaded.

"No, it's like, all Star War-y," Rima replied.

"Well, anyways, school starts tomorrow, and there are uniforms. However, special transfer students like you, are allowed to customize their uniforms." the maid said. "Mizuki-kun will drive you to the school later and you can customize it then."

* * *

Rima walked into the school that evening and looked around for the principal. Her butler Mizuki Ohadashiya went into the office and called out the principal. The principal was a tall chestnut haired woman with bright pink eyes. She wore large glasses and had quite tanned skin. Her hair was down to her chest.

"Mashiro-san, greet Yamamoto-sensei." Mizuki said.

"Hello, I am Katsumi Yamamoto, the principal, but it's Yamamoto-sensei to you." Katsumi smiled.

"Konichiwa, Chewbacca-sensei…" Rima said bowed slightly grinning evilly.

"I'm afraid this child will be a total difficulty to handle." Katsumi muttered to Mizuki, and motioned Rima into the room next to the office.

"From the selection of designs, you can customize your uniform." Katsumi smiled.

"Okay…" Rima said.

"Mashiro-san, is the counter to high?" Mizuki asked worriedly.

"Idiot," Rima yelled whacking him.

"What out of the selection do you like? You are allowed to add a lot of accessories if you wish." Katsumi nodded.

"I like the black one… it's all cheerleader-like… because I like pleated miniskirts and a hoodie with them." Rima said.

"Okay, so the black pleated miniskirt, with a black hoodie over a white shirt, and the red wristbands, with the black loose socks?" Katsumi asked checking off things on a list.

"Yes," Rima replied.

"Isn't that a bit… emo?" Katsumi asked.

"No," Rima deadpanned.

"Mashiro-san, come on, let's go home…" Mizuki motioned.

"So, what are you leaving in?" Katsumi wondered.

"A limousine…" Mizuki and Rima replied.

"O-o-oh… a limo… of course…" Katsumi stammered.

"Is there a problem with that?" Mizuki asked.

"No, not at all…" Katsumi stammered.

"Okay, Mashiro-san, shall we leave?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes…" Rima replied.

Rima and her loyal butler left the school in their shiny black limousine leaving Yamamoto Katsumi, the principal behind in shock. Katsumi shook her head in disbelief.

"I'll never get together with the butler of someone that rich!" she yelled exasperated.

* * *

**Ryoko - Sorry it's short...**

**Rima - You think they care after you deleteed TWO fan fictions about me and Nagi?**

**Ryoko - Actually, it's one fan fiction about you and Nagi, and one about Shun and Alice...**

**Rima - Whatever**

**Ryoko - By the way, why do you care so much?**

**Rima - I DON'T**

**Ryoko - Review please?**


	2. Kitochishimotedomichikimoto

**Ryoko – Welcome back~!**

**Rima – Hurry up and type…**

**Ryoko – Technically, I am…**

**Rima – The story…**

**Ryoko – If you think about it logically, I am typing part of the story since I'm typing down our conversation…**

**Rima – The actually core of it…**

**Ryoko – Of what…?**

**Rima – Only Nagihiko could understand these hieroglyphs you speak with…**

**Ryoko – -stares- It's not 'hieroglyphs'… its common sense… which you don't seem to have… and a hieroglyph is a picture or symbol used in hieroglyphic writing.**

**Rima – -sweat drops- Ryoko does not own Shugo Chara! in any way.**

* * *

"Mizuki," Rima started.

"Yes Mashiro-san?" Mizuki asked.

"Was my style selection emo?" Rima questioned.

"Certainly not Mashiro-san," Mizuki replied concentrating on driving.

"Good," Rima nodded.

* * *

Rima woke up the next morning at five. She was one of those types where they do not like waking up early, and will murder the person who woke them up. In this case, it wasn't a human that woke her up. It was her alarm clock. She slammed her hand on the turn off button and glared at the alarm clock hard.

"Shut up you stupid alarm…" Rima muttered as she got out of bed.

"Mashiro-san," a maid called.

"Shut up!" Rima yelled as she got dressed.

"Mashiro-san, your school uniform was sent!" Mizuki yelled through the door of her room.

"Don't yell at me!" Rima commanded.

"Yes, Mashiro-san…" Mizuki replied.

* * *

Rima stood at the front of the class in her uniform. She noticed all the girls, except for a girl at the front with long purple hair and honey coloured eyes, was jealous of her uniform. As for the boys, all of the boys had heart shaped eyes, except for a boy in the back… a boy with long purple hair…

"I will do attendance before we introduce you," the teacher smiled.

"Okay," Rima replied icily.

Rima scanned the class while the teacher read out names, the only few names she heard before she spotted a hot guy. His hair was messy and brownish red. She smirked to herself knowing that he was one of the guys with the hearts in his eyes before.

"Fujisaki-chan?"

"Ohayo sensei," the purple haired girl in the front smiled.

"Fujisaki-kun?"

"Yo," the boy in the back said.

"Souma-kun?"

"Sup," the hot guy asked giving the teacher the victory sign.

Half the girls in the class swoon at the actions of the two boys. Both the purple haired one and Rima's so called hot one. Rima frowned. _So those two are the popular ones in the class hmm?_ Rima thought.

"Introduce yourself," the teacher said snapping Rima back into reality.

"Ohayo minna-san, watashi wa Mashiro Rima." Rima said in a sweet voice, and all the boys but the purple headed guy fell off their chairs.

"Class president," the teacher called.

"Ohayo Rima-chan, can I call you that?" the girl with purple hair asked.

"Yes…" Rima said unsure.

"Okay, welcome to Ailurophile Academy, I am Fujisaki Nadeshiko, and will help you get to know this school." Nadeshiko said.

"Thank you," Rima said through gritted teeth.

"The boy in the back that looks like me is my twin brother Fujisaki Nagihiko." Nadeshiko continued. "The boy with the brownish hair is Nagihiko's best friend Souma Kukai."

"Oh, thank you Fujisaki-uh…" Rima murmured as Nadeshiko continued blabbing on about who is who.

"Chan, Fujisaki-chan, but I prefer you call me Nadeshiko-chan," Nadeshiko said.

"Okay," Rima replied.

"Everyone, back in your seats, Mashiro-san, you can sit beside Fujisaki-kun." the teacher smiled.

"Who's that?" Rima asked bluntly.

"The guy with purple hair…" the teacher muttered.

"Nadeshiko-chan…?" Rima asked.

"No, no, her brother…" the teacher corrected smiling.

"Oh…" Rima frowned as she walked to her seat making every guy she passed faint.

"Kukai…" Nagihiko muttered.

"What?" Kukai asked turning around in his seat.

"Souma-kun, turn around…" the teacher said.

"Can I talk to Nagihiko? It's important!" Kukai lied, and then he added. "Please?"

"Oh fine… class, take a break…" the teacher finally said.

Rima sat in her seat drawing little comedy comic strips and didn't notice Kukai and Nagihiko looking over her shoulder to see what she was doing. Near the front of the room, Nadeshiko sweat dropped. Nagihiko snickered and Rima snapped her head up and flipped her hair back causing it to hit Nagihiko in the face.

Rima then pretended to take out her iPod and elbowed Nagihiko in the stomach a few times, then kicked back her leg through the chair behind her. Nagihiko let out a yelp of pain and Kukai snickered. Rima stuffed an earphone in her ear triumphantly.

"Don't EVER think you can take advantage of me, just because I'm new," Rima said.

"Rishbishmush…" Nagihiko muttered.

"Yeah, I know I'm a rishbish…" Rima replied.

"Rima-chan," Nadeshiko called.

"Yes, Nade-chan?" Rima asked sweetly.

"Oh yeah, she's nice to my sister but not me…" Nagihiko muttered.

* * *

**Ryoko – Yay, two chapters already!**

**Rima & Ryoko – Too bad they're all short…**

**Ryoko – Like Rima~**

**Rima – HEY!**

**Ryoko - PM me if you want to know what a 'rishbish' is...  
**


	3. Arimotojiari

**Ryoko – Welcome back~!**

**Rima – You're back?**

**Ryoko – Yeah, I hope I get a medal…**

**Rima – They give medals?**

**Ryoko – Yes, of course, it is a Fair right?**

**Rima – Not all school fairs give medals…**

**Ryoko – Well, this one does… oh yeah, when Nadeshiko bows down when she says sorry, I do that a lot, sooooo… yep… **

* * *

Rima and Nadeshiko walked side by side to the lunch room. Nadeshiko Rima guessed was also a special student because her uniform differed from every other girl's uniform. She had a navy blue plaid miniskirt and a white blouse and navy blue tie, like every other female special student, she had loose socks. Nadeshiko also had baby blue wrist bands. Her hair was held up in a teal ribbon.

"Rima-chan, this is the Nagihiko-senpai Fan Club Table, held by a sixth grader named Tsukino Hasayaki…" Nadeshiko told her fellow tenth grader.

"Okay, for your brother correct?" Rima asked.

"Yes! This is the Kukai-senpai Fan Club Table; it is run by Tsukiko Hasayaki and Tsukishi Hayasaka. Tsukiko and Tsukino are twins, and Tsukishi is their best friend." Nadeshiko explained bowing politely to Tsukishi and Tsukiko.

"Interesting…" Rima commented trying to hide her rage.

"Rima-chan, you like Souma Kukai right?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Uh…" Rima muttered not wanting to tell someone she JUST met who she liked, and then she blushed. "Maybe..."

"I think you two would be cute together, but I think you and Nagi would be better…" Nadeshiko commented.

"Yeah, thanks…" Rima muttered lowering her head ad sitting down to eat.

"Did I offend you? I hardly ever offend anyone, I'm sorry!" Nadeshiko rambled on bowing slightly as an apology.

"It's okay," Rima said holding up one hand as if saying shut up I give up.

"Nade-chan, new girl…!" Kukai yelled from behind them and pounced playfully onto Rima's back.

"Get off me," Rima said her outer character kicking in.

"Uh…" Nadeshiko muttered as she sweat dropped.

"Hm, you know new girl?" Kukai started.

"What?" Rima hissed while her inner character was freaking out.

"You're kind of hot…" Kukai smirked.

"Your point?" Rima pressed acting pissed.

"Want to go on a date with me after school?" Kukai asked. "If no, I can always ask Himamori-chan," Kukai said making fun of Amu's last name.

"If you want…" Rima sighed exasperated.

"Okay, meet me at Izumi Park! The park with the pretty fountain," Kukai said giving Rima the peace sign and walking away his hands in his pocket.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTED THAT WAY!" Rima shouted grasping her head in disbelief when Kukai was out of earshot.

"Rima-chan, calm down…" Nadeshiko said.

"HOW CAN I? I FREAKING WAS RUDE TO MY CRUSH!!" Rima spazzed.

"Rima-chan…" Nadeshiko repeated.

"WHAT!?" Rima shrieked.

"Calm down…" Nadeshiko tried.

"I CAN'T!" Rima yelled.

"…" Nadeshiko was silent, and then started to sing a soft soothing song. A girl with dark purple eyes and long blonde hair started to join her… Soon, the cafeteria was silent; everyone was watching the two girls sing.

_A noise that perplexes the spirit, I shook it off and ran_  
_ Transparent and innocent, aiming for the light_  
_ Streaming through my body, no matter what color my thoughts are,_  
_ I cannot choose the scenario of my fate._

_This false cross I was burdened with,_  
_ Is tied to my necklace, so I pull it off, towards a freer world~_

_A sad melody of love drifts about the stagnating city,_  
_ It holds the incurable place in its arms, everyone is crying,_  
_ Eyes filled with desire, a greedy, powerful shadow_  
_ It captures my arms and legs, turns me into a tearless marionette_  
_ The torn bonds that once held me to the star I was born under,_  
_ Fruitlessly shake the empty baby cradle._

_It was innocent, the illusion on that day long ago,_  
_ In that short dream, under the sun, it gently stroked my hair._

_Your frightened eyes, treasures unknowing of filth,_  
_ I carry a painful fever that pierces my chest_  
_ Why does it continue in my chest?_  
_ I'm searching for something true, a thing prettier than a promise_

_Tell me, how do I play the Melody of Love?_

_A sad melody of love drifts about the stagnating city,_  
_ It holds the incurable place in its arms, everyone is crying,_  
_ The end to the foolish, impossible quarrel will someday come,_  
_ The betrayed marionette will give up this body, along with his life._

_"Guided by the moonlight…towards a freer world…"_

"Nadeshiko…" Rima muttered as she slowly calmed herself.

Nadeshiko and the girl stopped singing and the cafeteria bursted into a loud round of applause. Nadeshiko blushed heavily and the girl that was singing with her shook her hand.

"Watashi wa Tsukiyomi Utau, pleased to meet you~!" Utau said smiling. "I look forward to singing with you sometime again~!"

"Oh my!" Nadeshiko shrieked. "Hoshina Utau!"

"She said she was Tsukiyomi Utau…" Rima pointed out.

"TSUKIYOMI UTAU IS HOSHINA UTAU!" Nadeshiko squealed quietly. "Anyways, have fun on you date with Kukai~!"

"You're ditching?" Rima asked, but when she looked over at Nadeshiko, she was gone. "NADESHIKO-CHAN!"

* * *

**Ryoko – Next chapter might be kind of sad, maybe, I don't know yet!**

**Rima – Read and review! Thank you for reading!**

**Ryoko - Yes, I am very sorry that this chapter was the shortest of them all, I just wanted to save Rima's date for the next chapter! Oh, and yeah, that was Ikuto's song~  
**


	4. Tekachikuari

**Ryoko – Welcome back!**

**Rima – This chapter is about my date with Kukai!**

**Ryoko – And are you excited? **

**Rima – PSH! –Changes subject- Ryoko does not own Shugo Chara! or anything related to it.**

**Ryoko – -rolls eyes- Rima randomly turn sort of athletic in this, but, it did say it was going to be kind of out of character! The song is Viet, and I self-translated, so it's kind of bad! I decided it won't be a sad chapter!**

* * *

Rima rushed around her wardrobe rapidly looking for something cute to wear regardless of her Lolita styled fashion sense. Finally, Rima selected a short black casual skirt. Along with the skirt, a light purple off the shoulder top with a hood. She had a black glove on one hand, and black and purple striped knee high socks.

"Rima-chan, where are you going?" Mizuki asked worriedly.

"I'm just going out with a friend," Rima replied. "And since when did you call me Rima-chan?"

"Gomenosai Mashiro-san," Mizuki corrected himself.

"Well, see ya, tell mom I went out!" Rima told Mizuki as she put on a black beret.

"You won't be able to get out of the house without her seeing you." Mizuki replied.

"Wanna bet Mizuki?" Rima asked daringly.

"I'm serious! You won't be able to!" Mizuki protested. "You're on the 7th floor, and your mom is in the front foyer, plus there are six maids on every floor but this floor!"

"Meh, bye Mizuki," Rima said as she climbed onto the window sill and jumped out landing perfectly outside the gates of her house.

"MASHIRO-SAN, ARE YOU HURT?" Mizuki screamed out the window.

"Nope," Rima yelled and shook her head, then walked off into Izumi Park.

"_This beat is outrageous, so contagious, make you crave it Jazze made it. So retarded, top-charted Ever since the day I started. Strut my stuff and yes I flaunt it. Goodies make the boys jump on it. No, I can't control myself. Now let me do my 1, 2 step (come on)!" _Rima's phone rang.

"Hello?" Rima asked as she picked it up.

"Yo," Kukai said from the other end.

"What?" Rima asked sharply.

"Whoa, chill girl," Kukai said.

"Who cares if I'm late," Rima added nearly reading Kukai's mind.

"Well, be that way," Kukai said playfully.

"How did you get my number anyways?" Rima asked.

"The school files…" Kukai replied. Rima could nearly see him smirk.

"How did you get access to the school files?" Rima pressed.

"Nadeshiko," Kukai smirked.

"Let me guess, she's the school's child secretary…" Rima said rolling her eyes.

"No, part-time official secretary…" Kukai said.

"Well, why talk over the phone when you can talk to me in real life?" Rima asked.

_Bleep! _

Kukai looked up and Rima was standing in front of him, her arms folded across her chest and she wasleaning against a tree. Kukai's eyes widened at the fact of how fashionable Rima was dressed when he only gave her 15 minutes to get ready. _She's not a girl that's slow at getting ready, _Kukai thought.

Rima's heart started to beat faster and faster every second. She took deep breaths but didn't show that she was. She just looked simply normal, bored, and fashionable. Rima couldn't figure out why, but her hand subconsciously reached for her iPod and her iPod started to play a familiar song.

_If I told you I was secretly in love_

_You'd probably not believe me_

_If I told you I was still single now,_

_You'd probably tell me not to fall for anyone._

Rima noticed this song was about love… and secrets… a secret that someone was keeping from the boy she liked. It reminded her of her relationship with Souma Kukai…

_Love is something from the heart _

_It makes my heart beat faster than normal _

_I couldn't tell if I fell for someone before it happened._

_After I fall for someone, I probably wouldn't be able to stop._

_I've loved you for a long time but I didn't dare say._

_It shocked me to find this out._

_When I called you my secret love,_

_Your laugh made my heart flutter_

_This confession to you _

_Why must this be so difficult?_

_This drags on forever, this makes it harder to forget_

_I dream about you every night_

_In every dream you're there,_

_This love story is so hard to explain_

_This confession to you _

_Why must this be so difficult?_

_This drags on forever, this makes it harder to forget_

_I dream about you every night_

_In every dream you're there,_

_This love story is so hard to explain_

_If I told you I was secretly in love_

_You'd probably not believe me_

_If I told you I was still innocent now,_

_You'd probably tell me not to fall for anyone._

_Love is something from the heart _

_It makes my heart beat faster than normal _

_I couldn't tell if I fell for someone before it happened._

_After I fall for someone, I probably wouldn't be able to stop._

_I've loved you for a long time but I didn't dare say._

_It shocked me to find this out._

_When I called you my secret love,_

_Your laugh made my heart flutter_

_This confession to you _

_Why must this be so difficult?_

_This drags on forever, this makes it harder to forget_

_I dream about you every night_

_In every dream you're there,_

_This love story is so hard to explain_

_This confession to you _

_Why must this be so difficult?_

_This drags on forever, this makes it harder to forget_

_I dream about you every night_

_In every dream you're there,_

_This love story is so hard to explain_

The song ended and Kukai looked at Rima's honey colored eyes. Rima blushed slightly and Kukai pouted playfully… _Wait a minute, I don't dream about Kukai!_ Rima thought freaking out and turning redder than a fire truck. Kukai smiled.

"Listening to your iPod on our date?" Kukai asked.

"Date?" Rima asked baffled.

"That's not nice Rima-chan…" Kukai said emphasizing chan.

"If this is all we're going to do, I'm going home!" Rima said turning on her heel.

"I always have other girls…" Kukai teased.

"SHUT UP!" Rima yelled.

* * *

**Ryoko – I wonder if anyone can tell what song that was…**

**Rima – My ring tone was 1, 2, step!**

**Ryoko – The OTHER song…**

**Rima – That's Y-**

**Ryoko – Let's see if the readers know!**

**Rima & Ryoko – Something tells me that... that Viet pink and green Dino person will know…  
**


	5. Mekiariarikuari

**Ryoko – Welcome back!**

**Rima – You've said that five times already…**

**Ryoko – Anyways, ignoring Rima, Kukai's date is over!**

**Rima – Nadeshiko comes over to Rima's house in this chapter!**

**Ryoko – Too bad she has to bring SOMEONE with her! Oh my god, guess what! I found out I'm as tall as Nagihiko! I'm short!**

* * *

"Mom, my friend is going to come over today, okay?" Rima said as she painted her fingernails.

"Is she staying for a sleepover?" Rima's mom asked.

"Yes," Rima replied.

"Rima, I'm glad you made such great friends, but," Rima's mom started.

"Oh, it's fine," Rima's step-father cut in.

"Thank you, _daddy_," Rima said cheerfully.

* * *

"Nadeshiko-chan, welcome," Rima smiled as she opened the door.

"Thank you Rima-chan!" Nadeshiko smiled.

"Do you like my house?" Rima asked.

"Yes, you must be richer than me!" Nadeshiko exclaimed.

"Ha-ha, the five lower floors are my parents'" Rima explained.

"How many floors are in your house?" Nadeshiko questioned.

"Only seven," Rima replied as if it was very little. "The top two floors belong to me."

"Hey, Nade," a voice muttered.

"Oh, sorry Nagi-kun," Nadeshiko said embarrassed.

"You brought your brother with you?" Rima asked as if a weight fell on her head.

"No, I'm her sister!" Nagihiko said rolling his eyes.

"Step out here Nagi-_chan_, Rima doesn't know what you mean," Nadeshiko smirked.

"Since when did you know how to SMIRK?" Nagihiko yelled.

"Just get out here!" Nadeshiko said and yanked on her brother's arm.

Nagihiko had his hair up in two pigtails with sparkly butterfly clips. A headband was added to make it look more childish, and he had mascara, eye shadow, and blush on which completely took away from the childishness. He was dressed in a light pink colored kimono, with darker pink colored Sakura flowers embroidered all over it.

"You look very pretty, Na-," Rima said bowing politely but stopped not knowing what to call him.

"Narinhiko," Nadeshiko said smiling. **(Nah-rin-'neko')**

"I love you 'onee-chan,'" Nagihiko said in a sweet tone, but his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, your friend is here!" Rima's step-father exclaimed.

"Friends," Rima corrected.

"What are there names?" Rima's step-father asked.

"Nadeshiko and Narinhiko…" Rima replied attempting not to laugh.

"Beautiful names, but, Narinhiko is a bit odd, don't you agree?" Rima's step-father commented.

"Making fun of my name huh b-" Nagihiko started.

"I'm sorry, my sister is a little bit rude; now let's go up to your rooms Rima-chan!" Nadeshiko cut in.

"With pleasure," Rima smiled then quickly glared at Nagihiko.

* * *

When the three got up to Rima's room, Rima told them to sit on her bed. Well, Nadeshiko to sit on her bed, and Nagihiko to sit on the spikes in the corner of the room. Nagihiko put on a cute puppy dog face, and pouted looking up at Rima. Not wanting to be mean in front of Nadeshiko, she smiled sweetly and told Nagihiko to sit on the floor.

"What do you want to do?" Rima asked Nadeshiko.

"Do you have tea?" Nadeshiko asked sweetly.

"Yeah, want some?" Rima replied with a question.

"Yes, and then we can talk!" Nadeshiko giggled.

"Suzuka! Sazuku!" Rima called. Two maids rushed in, they were twins, and bowed down in front of Rima.

"Yes miss?" the two asked in unison.

"Get some tea for me and my friend," Rima said.

"Friends," Nagihiko corrected.

"Yes, your highness," Sazuku and Suzuka replied.

"Your highness?!" Nagihiko asked baffled in his real voice when the maids left.

"DID I HEAR A BOY IN YOUR ROOM?" Rima's mom asked as she busted in.

"Mom, get out," Rima replied. "And yes Narinhiko, your highness,"

"Sazuku and Suzuka still call you your highness?" Rima's mom asked.

"MOM! OUT!" Rima yelled pointing out the door.

"Oh, did you hear ANOTHER girl is after Nagihiko? It's kind of funny, her name is Neko Kiyato," Nadeshiko stated.

"It's not funny!" Nagihiko muttered.

"Oh shut up, I find it funny!" Nadeshiko smiled.

"Can you two show me a dance; I heard the Fujisaki family is awesome at dancing!" Rima smiled.

"I KNEW MAKING BOTH OF US WEAR KIMONOS WAS SMART!" Nadeshiko exclaimed as she pulled out two fans from her bag.

"I don't wanna!" Nagi whined.

"Dance," Nadeshiko said in a perfect imitation of their mother then added as an afterthought "Oh, and sing too,"

Nadeshiko turned on a CD player, and a non-lyrical tune started to play. The two stood up and gracefully danced while they both sang a song they called 'Hana Tegami'. The rhythm was slow, and when Nagihiko started to sing, it got a little faster. To show off, Nagihiko closed his eyes, and danced like that. Nadeshiko rolled her eyes and continued to dance. About five seconds later, Nagihiko tripped over his own feet, and fell on top of Rima, Nagihiko's lips crashing against Rima's.

The two stayed in that position until Nadeshiko cleared her throat and both of the two teen's eyes shot open wide. Rima crawled silently into a corner, while Nagihiko blushed slightly, but only a little bit because he was being the player he was… Rima on the other hand, was red, redder than a fire truck.

"YOU IDIOT!" Rima yelled.

"Well, sorry!" Nagihiko said.

"MORON! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!" Rima screamed.

"Oh? Someone as pretty as you just having their first kiss?" Nagihiko asked teasingly.

"STOP TEASING ME!" Rima shrieked.

"Yes I was teasing you about the first kiss thing, but saying you were pretty, I was **DEAD** serious, Rima-chan." Nagihiko replied.

* * *

**Ryoko – Whoever thinks Nagi is lying, raise their hand!**

**Rima – Ha-ha, -raises hand-**

**Ryoko – Anyways, I had SO much trouble typing Sazuku and Suzuka. I kept on typing Suzuki and Suzaku.**

**Rima – On another case, see you next time, thank you for reading!**

**Ryoko – Please review?**

**Rima – Bye bye~!**

**Ryoko - I'm sorry it was short again. Don't kill me Blossoming Hope!  
**


	6. Mimotolukuariarikimotoari

**Ryoko – This chapter will be short, and I am sorry for that, it's just… there's a catch, it's going to be quite interesting!**

**Rima – Thank you to everyone who reviewed up until now!**

**Ryoko – Oh, and to those of you who will scream at me for not mentioning them specifically, Rima and Nagi will go Kung Fu Chicken on you… ha-ha... **

**Rima – Why chicken?**

**Ryoko – I DON'T KNOW!**

**Rima – She doesn't own anything except for the OC maids, butler, and students!**

**Ryoko – When I said Rima laughed like Hikaru, I mean like in the episode when he was laughing evilly to Rikka and Amu. The Amusement Park one~!**

* * *

**Recap**

"_Yes I was teasing you about the first kiss thing, but saying you were pretty, I'm DEAD serious." Nagihiko replied._

* * *

Nadeshiko and Rima stared at Nagihiko in utter shock, their mouths in perfect O shapes, and their eyes were open extremely wide. Nagihiko chuckled softly, and pulled out his blanket and pillow. He wrapped himself with the blanket and hugged the pillow tightly, as he watched his little sister and the petite blond attempt to recover from shock but couldn't.

"Rima-chan, are you sure you don't have an extra mattress for me?" Nagi asked pouting.

"Yes," Rima snarled finally recovering from her shock.

"Isn't there a guest room anywhere?" Nagi asked staring into Rima's eyes, which caused Rima to stare back.

"Ugh, fine!" Rima said as her heart skipped a beat.

"Show me the way?" Nagi suggested.

"No!" Rima replied stubbornly.

"Why not, Rima-chan…?" Nagi asked frowning.

"Maybe… because…" Rima stopped to think. "You're a player!" Rima said bluntly.

"Show him the way Rima-chan, you don't want him to be trapped in YOUR house FOREVER do you?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I certainly do not!" Rima said as she stood up. "Oh, I have a question to ask when I come back WITHOUT 'Narinhiko'."

"Why without?" Nagi asked.

"You'll see," Rima smiled as she laughed like Hikaru.

Nagihiko followed Rima out of the room, and the two walked side by side, into a room. It was painted light blue, with darker blue curtains, the floors were wood, the only source of light was the sun, and a nightlight. In the middle of the room was a large bed, and all around the room were basketballs signed by ALL of the famous basketball players. Nagihiko stepped in the room and looked around. He opened the closet and his mouth dropped open. Rima leaned against the door frame and smirked. However, being alone with Nagi, made her heart skip a few beats…

"Do you like this room?" she asked.

"Yes," Nagihiko replied.

"A lot?" Rima smirked.

"Yes, I love it…" Nagihiko said.

"Too bad it's not the room you're having! Ha-ha-ha!" Rima laughed as she grabbed Nagihiko's hand and dragged him out.

"Awww…" Nagi frowned. "That sucks…"

"Because you're dressed like a girl, this is your room," Rima said pointing to the room across the hall.

Rima opened the doors and Nagihiko's eyes started to hurt, badly. The room was painted hot pink, and the curtains were a light shade of pink. There were large dancing fans about two meters wide, and one meter high, that adorned the four walls. The bed was huge, and it looked very comfortable to Nagihiko. Just there was one problem, there were stuffed animals, everywhere, and the bed, was pink! Nagihiko felt like ripping his long, smooth, lustrous hair out.

"Rima-chan, what is the meaning of this girlie and pink room?" Nagihiko asked.

"Narinhiko-chan, I thought you liked pink!" Rima said.

"I hate it!" Nagihiko yelled.

"What do you hate?" asked an innocent voice.

"Um…" Nagihiko muttered as he turned around.

In front of the two teens stood a girl about fourteen years old, a year younger than Nagihiko and Rima. She had long straight golden blonde hair. Her skin was slightly pale, and she painted a green tear drop, and a green star painted on her cheeks. She had a green, red, and orange polka dotted headband on, and she was wearing a red figure skating costume, for no apparent reason according to Nagihiko. She also had green jester-like shoes on. The girl looked to be about five foot four. She cocked her head to the side and waited for Nagihiko to respond.

"Kusukusu, are you returning from your figure skating tournament preliminary round?" Rima asked sweetly.

"And you are?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'm Mashiro Kusukusu, Rima-chan's little sister." Kusukusu smiled. "Yes, onee-chan, kusukusu~!" Kusukusu responded giggling.

"ONEE-CHAN!?" Nagihiko asked shocked.

"Is that your friend onee-chan?" Kusukusu asked.

"Yeah…" Rima replied. "Anyways, did you win?"

"Yeah, Temari-chan said she was going easy though, because she had to get to dancing classes." Kusukusu replied smiling.

"TEMARI!?" Nagihiko yelled. "HOLY ****! THAT'S MY COUSIN!"

"Narinhiko, do not swear!" Rima commanded, and then she smiled sweetly and said to Kusukusu. "Kusu-chan, come meet my friend Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko and Narinhiko are staying for a sleep over!"

"Nadeshiko sounds like a nice person," Kusu-chan giggled.

Rima and Kusukusu pushed Nagihiko into his new room, and then locked the door from the outside. Rima handed Kusukusu a bright orange remote control, and then nodded smirking. Kusukusu pressed a huge red button. Rima and Kusu-chan snickered, and their snickers were followed by a girlish blood curdling scream coming from Nagihiko.

Rima and Kusu-chan then walked back to Rima's room, Rima's heart still beating quickly. Rima held a hand up to her chest and frowned. _Why is my heart beating like this? This is so strange… _Rima thought. Rima opened her door and Kusukusu glomped Nadeshiko. Kusukusu looked up at Nadeshiko.

"So you're my sister's best friend huh?" Kusukusu asked. "I'm Mashiro Kusukusu,"

* * *

Rima laid on her bed, while Nadeshiko laid on the floor, the two of them attempting to fall asleep. Rima kept on getting flashbacks of when her and Nagihiko were walking with each other. She couldn't stop thinking about how fast her heart started to beat, or why her heart skips a few beats when she's around him. _Perhaps I am in love, no, that can't be it!_ Rima thought. _But then again, what if I am…?_

"Nadeshiko, are you still awake?" Rima asked.

"Yes, what is it Rima-chan?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I don't how to say this, but…" Rima started.

"It's okay, you can tell me anything," Nadeshiko assured.

"I think I'm in love with your brother…" Rima finished bluntly.

* * *

**Ryoko – Oooooooooooooh!**

**Rima – Ryoko, shut up!**

**Ryoko – BLUSH RIMA BLUSH!**

**Ran – Go Rima go! You can do it!**

**Ryoko & Rima – What the heck? Where did you come from?**

**Suu – Review desu~! **

**Ryoko & Rima - YOU TOO, WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?**

**Ryoko - Hey Rima, I think we're going crazy...**

**Rima - Yeah...  
**


	7. Memotokumemo

**Ryoko – Remember what you said last chappie Rima-chan?**

**Rima – Shaddap...**

**Ryoko – Don't make me get Riri-chan in here~!**

**Rima – No, not the Riri girl!**

**Ryoko – Hehehe…**

**Rima – Wait, who's Riri-chan?**

**Ryoko – Rima… remember that girl that I showed you a few days ago?**

**Rima – THAT'S RIRI?**

**Riri-chan – Ryoko-chan! –Hugs-**

**Ryoko – Riri-chan!**

**Riri-chan – Well, shouldn't you start the story?**

**Rima – Oh… my… gosh… it's that girl…**

**Ryoko – Rima, chill, Riri-chan is innocent!**

**Riri-chan – Enjoy~!**

* * *

Rima sat up in bed, and sighed. She looked over to the floor, and Nadeshiko was gone. Rima got dressed, and dashed over to where Nagihiko was staying. When Rima got to the room, she leaned on the door to rest. Rima stood up, and then rapped on the door.

"Mm…?" Nagihiko muttered. Nagihiko walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh my god…" Rima muttered and blushed furiously. "N-N-NAGIHIKO…!"

"Yes Rima-chan that is my name…" Nagihiko replied.

"PUT ON A SHIRT!" Rima yelled.

"Onee-chan, what's wrong?" Kusu-chan asked as she stepped out of her room.

"Okay, okay," Nagihiko muttered.

"NARINHIKO IS A BOY?" Kusu-chan yelled. "Onee-chan! We aren't allowed boys in the house!"

"Well, go get ready; it's time to go to school Kusu-chan!" Rima said.

"Yes, onee-chan," Kusu-chan smiled as she walked back into her room.

"AND NAGIHIKO, PUT ON A FREAKING SHIRT!" Rima yelled.

"Nagihiko? So that's his real name?" Kusu-chan asked poking her head back out.

"Kusukusu!" Rima barked.

"Rima-chan, what's wrong? Onii-chan please put on a shirt." Nadeshiko said smiling.

A dark blue haired boy followed Nadeshiko. His hair was long, and straight just like Nagihiko's, just he had a white beanie hat on. He was wearing a short sleeved black button down top, with a white T-shirt underneath. As well as dark blue jeans, he smiled at Rima, then high fived Nagihiko.

"Yo! I'm Rhythm, Nagihiko talks SO much about you Rima!" Rhythm yelled.

"Rizu-kun?" Kusu-chan asked as she walked outside.

"Oh, Kusu-chan, what's up? I like your style, you look so cute!" Rhythm smiled.

"Oh shut it…" Kusu-chan said smiling softly and looking downwards as she blushed.

"Kusu-chan like Rhythm… interesting…" Nagihiko, Rima, and Nadeshiko mused.

"THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE A FUJISAKI FAMILY REUNION!" Rima yelled.

"It isn't because I'm not here!" Temari yelled. "Oh wait, I'm here now!"

"HOW DO FUJISAKI'S BREAK INTO HOUSES SO EASILY?" Rima asked, well, more like screamed.

* * *

Rima and Kusukusu walked together to the limousine completely ditching Nagihiko. Kusukusu insisted on bringing Rhythm and Nadeshiko with them to school, Rima had questioned her during breakfast, about why she liked Rhythm, but Kusukusu refused to answer, and acted as if she didn't like him.

"Onee-chan, isn't it a bit mean leaving your boyfriend back at home?" Kusukusu frowned.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Rima said.

"Awww, onee-chan, no need to deny it!" Kusu-chan giggled.

"Mashiro Kusukusu!" Rima yelled.

"Onee-chan, don't kill me!" Kusu-chan cried.

* * *

A girl with long raven black hair, and emerald cat eyes walked into the room. Her skin was pale, and she was wearing a white, black, and red sailor girl outfit, which looked very similar to Yuki Cross's from Vampire Knight, just the skirt was shorter. Rima blew her own hair out of her face in boredom, as the girl slowly walked into the room. The girl bowed politely, and she smiled. _This girl looks like a cat… her eyes look just like cat eyes… _Rima thought

"Hello, I am Neko Kiyato, and I just transferred classes into class 10A1," she said smiling. "Please call me Koneko,"

"No duh!" Rima muttered and Nagihiko snickered at Rima's reaction.

"That's the girl Nadeshiko was talking about," Nagihiko whispered.

"She has a VERY original name!" Rima said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "She looks like a cat, and her name is cat, cat… or kitten cat…"

"I'm surprised you're actually talking to me…" Nagihiko muttered into Rima's ear and then he bit her ear playfully. Rima turned bright red.

"BE QUIET!" Rima yelled standing up her heart beating super fast she was afraid it was going to explode.

"Mashiro-san, what's wrong?" the teacher asked looking up from doing attendance.

"Fujisaki-kun is being annoying," Rima complained, but then added as an afterthought not wanting Nagihiko to move. "But it's fine,"

"Very well, now sit down…" the teacher said.

"Do you see anyone you know?" the teacher asked Koneko.

"Yes, my cousin," Koneko replied.

"And who might you cousin be?" the teacher asked.

"Saaya-chan," Koneko yelled hugging Saaya.

"Koneko…? You dyed your hair black!" Saaya exclaimed.

"Yes," Koneko replied.

"Ohohohohohoho HA HA!" Saaya laughed. "The Delphinium Duo is back together!"

"Delphinium? Oh, no one knows flower meanings better than I do," Rima muttered. "No way is those two fun and big-hearted. Hey Nagi, do you know flower meanings?"

"Yes," Nagihiko replied.

"Here you go~!" Rima smiled as she dug into her bag and handed Nagihiko a flower. Not any flower, a Rhododendron. Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"Rima-chan…" Nagihiko whined.

"What? It's true!" Rima giggled.

"Rhododendron means… I am dangerous, Danger, Beware…" Nagihiko mused. "Sure you are…"

The two teens looked back up to the front of the room; Koneko and Saaya were still having their little family reunion. Rima and Nagihiko rolled their eyes. Kukai tapped Nagihiko on the shoulder, and Nagihiko turned around. Rima heard the two whisper something about Nadeshiko being beautiful, and a few other things. Rima swore she heard her name coming from Nagihiko. _But why? _Rima thought. _Why would he mention my name is a conversation with Kukai?_

* * *

"Kusukusu, guess what?" Rima asked.

"What onee-chan?" Kusu-chan asked as she snapped out of her trance of staring at Rhythm.

"There's a new girl in my class, her name is Neko Kiyato." Rima started.

"She sounds nice," Kusukusu smiled.

"There's the catch, she's related to Yamabuki Saaya…" Rima frowned.

"Too bad, it's going to be a long year for you!" Kusukusu giggled. "Man, your life is epic onee-chan!"

* * *

**Ryoko – I'm starting to fail aren't I?**

**Rima – Any questions?**

**Ryoko – I doubt they would…**

**Rima – Well, whatever…**

**Ryoko – NAGI BIT YOUR EAR! THE MARK'S STILL THERE!**

**Rima – Shut up…**

**Ryoko – Review if you want to see Rima's bite mark on her ear!**

**Rima – HEY DON'T USE ME AS A BRIBE!**


	8. Shikirinka'ari Arimotoji

**Ryoko – Welcome back Minna-san!**

**Rima – You've been using Microsoft Word for a while now… are you going to go back to Open Office? And you updated twice in a day, do you really love your readers that much?  
**

**Ryoko – NO! YES, I LOVE THEM VERY MUCH~!  
**

**Rima – Never ever, ever?**

**Ryoko – JUST READ THE STORY, RIRI HAS A MURDEROUS TABLET PEN YOU KNOW!**

**Rima – Tablet pens hurt?**

**Ryoko – Yes, if you're dumb enough to draw random scribbles on your hand for an hour straight…**

**Rima – And you did that?**

**Ryoko – Yes… oh, the song Rima sings, yes, I did write myself... I fail at song writing, I know…**

* * *

"Rima-chan, do you feel you love my brother?" Nadeshiko asked smirking.

"Why are you smirking? I notice you blush when Kukai goes near you," Rima shot back.

"Darn it…" Nadeshiko muttered.

"Plan backfired!" a voice yelled.

Nadeshiko came running in and Rima stared at the two Nadeshikos before her. The Nadeshiko on the right started giggling, and the Nadeshiko on the left stared at its clone flabbergasted. Rima frowned.

"Okay," she started. "Which is the real Nadeshiko?"

"Me!" Nadeshiko and Nadeshiko replied simultaneously.

"Hey, Nagi, real men don't ditch me!" Rhythm called running into the room. "Hm..."

"Hey Rhythm, are you able to tell the difference between the two by just looking at them?" Rima asked.

"Yeah, that's too easy! THAT'S NAGI!" Rhythm said pointing to the Nadeshiko on the left

"Fujisaki Nagihooker..." Rima murmured a dark aura surrounding her.

"Hey, that's not my name! And I'm not a hooker! I'm a boy both ways!" Nagihiko yelled.

"Oh, so you were right!" Rima giggled giving Rhythm a high five.

"Curse you Rhythm, there's only one way to settle if I murder you or not…" Nagihiko said smirking at Rhythm.

"I'm so up for it! Let's go!" Rhythm smirked back.

Rhythm and Nagihiko dashed out the door and down the stairs glaring at each other like how Utau and Kukai glare at each other when going to a ramen eating competition. Rima rolled her eyes, and Nadeshiko sighed. The two heard a loud scream and dashed downstairs after the boys.

The girls were only quick enough to see Temari and Kusukusu walked through the door and they as well as their shopping bags flew up into the air. Rhythm swiftly caught Kusukusu in his arms bridal style, while Temari went flying on top of Nagihiko, and Nagihiko was lying flat on the ground motionless. As for the shopping bags, thankfully Rima and Nadeshiko caught them.

Rima smirked as her little sister's grasp around Rhythm's neck tightened in fear. Temari on the other hand, already got off of Nagihiko. Rima started to giggle so hard tears came out of her eyes, and Kusukusu looked at her big sister worriedly not noticing how tight she was holding onto Rhythm…

"Onee-chan?" Kusukusu asked.

"Yes Kusu-chan?" Rima asked smirking.

"What's wrong?" Kusukusu questioned.

"Ever noticed, how you're holding Rhythm so closely yet he isn't even caring…?" Rima asked whistling innocently.

"El thinks there is LOVE!" El yelled randomly through the mail crack thing in the door.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" everyone yelled, their attention drifting towards the door.

"Oh just open the door," El screamed frustrated.

"NO!" Nagihiko yelled.

"Kusu-chan," Rhythm said.

"Yeah?" Kusukusu asked.

"You're starting to get a little heavy…" Rhythm muttered.

"RHYTHM!" Temari yelled slapping Rhythm upside the head.

* * *

Rhythm and Nagihiko stood in front of each other in a face off. Yes, they were going to play basketball of all things, to solve this problem. Oh, and they just HAD to bring Kusukusu, Rima, Nadeshiko, Temari, and their mother with them. Their mother agreed to let them play only if they'd dance for the guests later, traditional Japanese dancing! The five females sat on the bench smiling.

"Go Rhythm!" they all screamed.

"Oh yeah, no cheers for me," Nagihiko muttered.

"Go Nagihiko!" Rima yelled her voice dripping with pure sarcasm.

"Oh Saaya-chan look, a basketball game!" Koneko yelled.

"SAAYA?!" everyone yelled.

Nagihiko, Rima, Rhythm, Kusukusu, Nadeshiko, Temari, and El – who had just arrived – froze. Nagihiko's mother on the other hand, was so clueless she asked her son, daughter, nephew and niece, who the heck this Saaya person was.

"Quick! Your disguises!" Rima yelled.

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY!" Nagihiko yelled at her.

"Well, sorry! It just seemed like the perfect moment to say that!" Rima complained.

Koneko and Saaya walked down and sat on the bench next to Rima. Rima twitched and Nagihiko chuckled, as he made the ball spin on his finger. Nagihiko then tossed the ball to Rhythm and smirked.

"Winner get's to boss Rima-chan around!" he called.

"Deal!" Rhythm smirked.

"GAME ON!" they both yelled simultaneously.

"Do you think they rehearsed saying all that?" Koneko asked.

"You idiot!" Rima yelled karate chopping Koneko's head.

After the chop, Koneko and Rima joined everyone else in watching the game. Rhythm got the ball off Nagihiko, and he back flipped into the air, and slam dunked the basketball in. _Show off…_ Rima thought. _Probably for Kusukusu… _The game went on for about another half an hour, and then it concluded in Nagihiko winning 16 – 14.

"And I win, so I get to boss Rima-chan around!" Nagihiko laughed.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Rima yelled frowning.

* * *

Nagihiko bossed Rima around for quite a while, and the Kusukusu totally pushed Rima to her death. No, Rima didn't die; Kusukusu just suggested the thing that Rima dreaded most. Dancing, and creating a song, all on her own. Nagihiko had agreed immediately wanting Rima to suffer. Rima was supposed to wear something that suited to song she made. This turned out to be punk Lolita…

Rima wore a black off the shoulder top, and gothic miniskirt. She had knee high black and white striped socks, and black Mary Janes – in which she hated so badly – as well as a temporary black streak in her hair. Rima had not agreed to do this, but Nadeshiko's maids did it anyways. Rima emotionlessly bounced onto the so-called stage in front of all of her friends, even Kukai came over. El's sisters and a few other people.

"_That is so not fair,  
I mean, check out this flair,  
This cute little glare,  
Not even you can compare!"_ Rima sang glaring at Nagihiko.

"_I'm like this awesome girl,  
I'm like a little whore,  
I'm nothing you have,  
Ever seen before~!_

_My energy is at it's peak,  
Now's the time for me,  
To try something new,  
And just do what I want," _Nagihiko was utterly shocked of how Rima described herself.

"_That is so not fair,  
I mean check out this flair,  
This cute little glare,  
Not even you can compare!_

_I'm so unique,  
Super sweet,  
You think I'd cheat,  
My life is so incomplete!_

_Others find your charm irresistible,  
You're far more influential,  
Irresistible, overwhelming,__  
Overpowering, and attractive,  
Than you think," _Rima giggled. Nagihiko furrowed his eyebrows. _Now who is that girl talking about?_ He thought.

"_A breeze blows through my hair,  
Don't blame if I make you,  
Cry and scream in despair,  
'Cause if I do,  
It probably means,  
That we're through!_

I'm like this awesome girl,  
I'm like a little whore,  
I'm nothing you have,  
Ever seen before~!

_Your fate is intertwined  
Between my little fingers,  
I could be a female dog,  
Mess up your life,  
Put you in a screen of fog,  
But I won't, because,  
It's shocking to say,_

_Tell me how to say,  
Tell me how to express,  
This feeling towards you!  
Show me how to love;  
I think I've fallen in love,_

_Yes, I might just have fallen in love,  
Fallen in love,  
With you… (with you...)" _

The room burst into applause and Nagihiko just stood there, his mouth hanging open in shock. Rima turned back around, and started panting. Kusukusu giggled at her sister, and Rima gave her a glare. Rima tossed her hair after she caught her breath, and starting humming to quick tune of the pop song she just sang, and looked at everyone else.

"Any questions?" Rima asked. Almost everyone's hands shot up.

"Everyone asks at once," Rima smiled.

"Was that about Nagi?" everyone but Nagi chorused.

* * *

**Ryoko – Oh my gosh, that song was hard to type…**

**Rima – How'd you get all the ideas…?**

**Ryoko – Even if I tell you, you'll never believe it…**

**Rima – What? Experience?**

**Ryoko – Nope… fortune cookies…**

**Riri-chan – DID SOMEONE SAY FORTUNE COOKIES? GIMME! **


	9. Aririmononokitoji

**Ryoko – Welcome back Minna-san~!**

**Rima – What's this chapter about?**

**Ryoko – -whispers-**

**Rima – I hate you, you little nasty… setting Mmph!**

**Ryoko – -covers Rima's mouth- Shh, -giggles giddily- **

**Rima – Creep…**

**Ryoko – But that's why the readers love me~! This chapter is dedicated to my FF best friend Koneko~! No, that's not her pen name! BUT, AAH YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!**

**Rima – We'll be stalking my little sister the most…**

* * *

**Recap**

"_Any questions?" Rima asked. Almost everyone's hands shot up._

"_Everyone asks at once," Rima smiled._

"_Was that about Nagi?" everyone but Nagi chorused._

* * *

Rima stood there staring at her friends. Her mouth opened wide in shock. _Now since when did these people become so smart?_ She thought. The microphone dropped to the floor, making a loud thud, and Il, El, and Utau smirked.

"It must be love~!" they sang giggling.

"Ugh, you guys are pathetic!" Rima yelled frustrated. "Oh, let's go for a girl's only shopping spree, the guys tag along obviously, to carry the stuff!"

"AGREED!" Amu, Nadeshiko, Il, El, Kusukusu, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Temari and Utau squealed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why us?" Kukai, Nagihiko, Rhythm, Ikuto, Yoru, Rento, Kiseki and Daichi screamed grasping their heads in agony. Then Kiseki added. "A king will never help a commoner!"

"Too bad," the girls replied sticking out their tongues.

"Yeah, too bad for them," Nagihiko's mom said smiling. Then she glared meaningfully at Nagihiko. "You can go, as long as you promise to buy more kimonos… and hair accessories."

"Yeah _Narinhiko-chan_, be a good _girl_!" Rima teased.

"MY SON HAS AN OFFICIAL GIRL NAME! WHOOOOOO!" Mrs. Fujisaki yelled.

"Awkward…" Rima muttered.

"Aaawwkkkwaaard!" everyone but Mrs. Fujisaki echoed.

* * *

"Get ready everyone because it's time to shop 'til you drop!" Ran cheered.

"Everyone will be assigned a partner~!" Dia sang.

"The boy will carry everything, so don't worry about heavy stuff~!" Amu smiled.

"The pair who purchases the most," Suu continued.

"And the boy who's the most tired out," Miki laughed.

"Will be awarded with a little prize!" the five giggled.

"There are six boys and twelve girls guys…" Rima said.

"No, there are eight boys and twelve girls!" Amu argued.

"Prove it," Rima said.

"Kairi, Musashi!" Amu called.

Two green haired boys trudged into the mall completely unwillingly. The emotions on their faces showed that they were very, very, very unhappy. Way too unhappy for words. Meaning, the girls have completely tortured the two. Rima frowned.

"We're still short four boys…" Rima pointed out.

"Not if Il and El go together, and Miki and Ran go together." Amu pointed out.

"What if they don't want to?" Rima asked.

"WE DO!" the four cried.

"Okay, that's solved, now to assign partners," Rima and Utau said together.

"I call Ikuto!" Amu literally screamed.

"WE SENSE LOVE~!" the group chorused making Amu blush, and Ikuto tease her.

"I think I'll choose Musashi," Temari said smiling sweetly.

"Okay," Rima said not daring to tease her because Temari had anger issues.

"I'll pair the rest!" Utau yelled. "Kukai with Nadeshiko,"

"Oh fine," Nadeshiko said unhappily.

"What's wrong with me!?" Kukai asked.

"Everything!" Nadeshiko said.

"BREAK IT UP!" Utau screamed. "Kusu-chan with Rhythm,"

"Rhythm!!" Miki cried reaching the brink of crying.

"Nagihiko and Rima,"

"Darn it…" Rima muttered.

"Suu and Kiseki,"

"Hai desu~!" Suu said cheerfully.

"Me and Rento,"

"ME AND A POP STAR!? WOO OW!" Rento cheered, which got him a smack upside the head from Nadeshiko and Kukai.

"Ran and Miki with Kairi,"

"We're going to buy SO much!" Ran and Miki smirked glaring at Kairi, who stared at them scared.

"Dia and Daichi,"

"I am going to annoy the heck out of you Daichi…" Dia said smirking.

"Nooooo why ME!?" Daichi cried.

"Il and El, with Yoru…" Utau finished. "Now it's time to shop! Girls, cheer with me!"

"_It's time to shop!  
Until you drop!  
Shop until __you crash,  
or run out of cash!  
Oh wait, the boys, have our backs,  
but just in case, go buy an axe!" _the girls cheered. All the boys went pale.

"How do they all know that cheer?" Musashi asked twitching.

"Oh don't worry; we won't really buy an axe!" Utau laughed.

"Because we already have one… Hehehe…" the girls smirked as they each pulled out an axe.

"EVIL!" the boys cried running to hide.

"Come out, or the axes go flying!" Utau threatened.

* * *

Kusukusu dashed into the book store, and loaded up her cart with the latest comedy manga. Rhythm sweat dropped as he saw a red, green, and orange blur zip all over the store. The thing that surprised Rhythm the most was how fast Kusukusu could run in a figure skating outfit. _Kusukusu's closet must be full of figure skating outfits…_ Rhythm thought. _She is a figure skater after all though…_

"Rizu-kun, let's go!" Kusukusu yelled, panting as she ran back out of the store with a bag of books.

"Hey, you look tired," Rhythm pointed out. "Are you sure you don't to sit down and rest?"

"Yeah, you're right…" Kusukusu smiled as the two found a bench to rest on.

"Hey Kusukusu," Rhythm started.

"What?" she asked looking up at Rhythm.

"You're quite tall for a Mashiro," he smirked.

"I'M NEVER TALKING TO YOU EVER AGAIN!" Kusukusu yelled starting to walk away.

"I was joking; don't you want to hear what I really was going to say?" Rhythm asked smiling mischievously. Kusukusu thought for a moment.

"Yes," she finally said.

"Kusu-chan," Rhythm started placing a hand on her shoulder. Kusukusu stiffened.

"Yes?" she squeaked.

"How would you react, if I told you I might be falling in love with you?" Rhythm asked.

Kusukusu blushed furiously, attempting to find out whether Rhythm was telling the truth or not. _If not, I'd be randomly confessing to him for no reason… I have to think this thoroughly…_ Kusukusu thought frantically.

"Do you think I'm lying?" Rhythm asked stroking Kusukusu's cheek.

"Uh, no," Kusukusu quickly replied turning redder (if that's possible considering how red she was already).

"Okay then, I won't pressure you to answer," Rhythm smiled as he removed his hand from her shoulder and started to walk to the food court where everyone else was.

"Rhythm, wait!" Kusukusu called running after him.

"Yes?" he asked turning around.

"How would you react if I told you… that, I loved you too?" Kusukusu asked.

"I'd tell you I love you too," Rhythm smiled.

"And what if what all we said was true?" Kusukusu asked smirking.

"Then we'd be a couple," Rhythm smirked back.

"Any questions for me?" Kusukusu asked giggling.

"Explain to me, why do you love me?" Rhythm questioned.

"Oh, maybe because you're perfect in every way…" Kusukusu grinned.

"Would you ever stop loving me?" he asked sincerely.

"Loving you is like breathing, how could I ever stop?" Kusukusu replied with a question.

* * *

The two teens ran back to the food court hand in hand. When they reached the food court, Rima stood up and walked towards them. She looked mad. Kusukusu nervously looked over at everyone else. Each of them had about a truckload of shopping back. Rima crossed her arms across her chest, and shifted her weight on one leg.

"Fujisaki Rizumu!" she yelled. "What did you do to my little sister?"

"Uh..." Rhythm muttered. Kusukusu dug around her thirty shopping bags looking for a way to distract her elder sister.

"Onee-chan…" Kusukusu called waving the latest comedy manga in the air.

"KUSU-CHAN! I LOVE YOU!" Rima screamed her eyes sparkling.

"I know you do," Kusukusu smiled, and then she winked at Rhythm while Rima was distracted.

"Thanks, I owe you one," Rhythm told his girlfriend.

"Nah," Kusukusu giggled.

* * *

**Ryoko – I hope you like that chapter Koneko-chii~!**

**Rima – Review please? –Twitches– Why did you do that to poor Kusukusu?**

**Ryoko – Well, Rhythm and Kusukusu look cute together…**

**Rima – WHOEVER SAID I'LL ALLOW THEM TO GET TOGETHER!? –Storms out of room looking for Kusukusu–**

**Ryoko – Something tells me, that girl will never get the true meaning of love… please review~! **


	10. Rikaatatari

**Ryoko – Rima got upset because she couldn't find Kusu-chan, so my emcee this time is Rhythm...**

**Rhythm – YO!**

**Ryoko – That wasn't your cue, now shut up…**

**Rima – Hehehe… I have finally found you Rhythm… -holds giant scythe-**

**Ryoko – Holy! When did you get that scythe? It's so cool!**

**Rima – Thank you… now where did Rhythm go?**

**Ryoko – Rhythm do NOT touch my weapon shack!**

**-A loud thud, followed by a loud girly scream was heard. Then blood splattered everywhere.-**

**Rima – Did he die?**

**Ryoko – Oh, my god! –rushes into shack- RHYTHM YOU MURDERER!**

**Rhythm - What?**

**Ryoko – You kill my fish!**

**Rhythm – Uh… no I didn't…**

**Ryoko –Who cares, it's a stuffed animal anyway, so… HEY DID YOU NOTICE RYOKO, RHYTHM, AND RIMA ALL HAVE R'S??**

**Rima – How does a stuffed animal gush blood?**

**Ryoko – I don't know, oh, when it says something like O-M-G they actually spell it.**

**Rima – The color of the hallway is the color of the flower or jewel, you'll see what I mean later…**

* * *

Rima walked into Ailurophile Academy the next week, and she dropped ALL of her books on the floor. Nagihiko, who was walking beside her, gave the 'WTF!?' look, and then he looked up. He too, dropped all of his books.

"O-M-G W-T-F? What happened to the school?" he yelled.

In front of Rima and Nagihiko, were seven hallways. From left to right, the hallways were colored coral pink, red, orange, yellow, emerald green, aqua, and lilac. Nagihiko and Rima looked up, and found each hallway had a name, the coral pink one was Aster Path, cheesy much…

The red one was Rose Route, orange was Amber Track. Rima rolled her eyes. The yellow one was Hyacinth Hall. The emerald green one way Emerald Estate. This time, the two rolled there eyes at the same time. The Aqua colored hallway was called Forget-Me-Not Course… and finally, Lilac Corridor.

"Ha-ha, who named these, you?" Rima asked Nagihiko.

"Rima-chan, are you crazy?" Nagihiko asked.

"Could you please tell me your names?" a woman asked. Rima turned around.

"Ah, Chewbacca-sensei!" Rima smiled. "How come you're a secretary now?"

"CHEWBACCA??!" Nagihiko asked stifling laughter.

"Ah, Nagihiko-senpai, and Rima-chan," Katsumi smiled. Then she shot Rima a glare. "The ONLY one who calls me Chewbacca-sensei!"

"Yeah, continue…" Rima replied rudely. "Or I'll get Mizuki to get a murderer after you."

"Kyaaaaa~! Mizuki-sama~!" Katsumi squealed so high pitched that neither of the teens understood.

"CONTINUE!" Rima pressured.

"You two are in the Hyacinth Hall, room 9-6A." Katsumi smiled.

"Together?!" the teens asked shocked. Then Rima muttered. "Oh, hell no…"

"It's three or two people per room, so don't think of making your roommate pregnant~!" Katsumi glared at Nagihiko.

"WHAT!?" Nagihiko yelled.

"There are separate beds?" Rima asked hopefully.

"Nope, one, it's HUGE though... six by five meters~!" Katsumi smiled. "Oh and Rima-chan, since you live in the Hyacinth Hall, you have to work in the Hya Hya Café~!"

"What the hell is a Hya Hya Café?" Rima asked.

"It's a café," Nagihiko answered.

"Onee-chan~!" Kusukusu giggled and hugged Rima.

"Kusu-chan!" Rima smiled.

"Have you read that book yet?" Kusukusu asked.

"No," Rima replied. "What hallway are you in?"

"I think the Rose Route…" Kusu-chan gave Rima a childish toothy grin.

"We sisters… are separated…" Rima said dramatically placing a hand to her heart and pretending to cry.

"You're such a Drama Queen Onee-chan!" Kusu-chan complained.

"Oh, do you work in the Hya Hya Café?" Rima asked.

"Yeah, I do, as a waitress." Kusukusu said.

"Same…" Rima told her sister. "Who are your roommates?"

"Temari-chan, and Rizu-kun." Kusukusu replied.

"Where is Rhythm?" Rima asked.

"Right here!" Rhythm called out.

"RHYTHM!" Rima yelled grabbing the collar of his uniform.

"Yes?" Rhythm asked as he and Nagihiko winced.

"YOU BETTER NOT RAPE MY SISTER!" Rima roared.

"Scary…" Nagihiko muttered.

* * *

Rima sat down on the huge fluffy bed, and smiled to herself. She buried her face into one of the fifty giant pillows. Nagihiko sweat dropped and started to pack out his stuff. Suddenly, Koneko ran into the room.

"Kyaaaaa~! Kawaii~!" she yelled not noticing Rima hidden in a fort of pillows.

"Kiyato-san?" Nagihiko and Rima asked shocked.

"Yeah, that's my name," Koneko smiled. "Wait, who said that?"

"Hehehe…" Rima decided to take advantage of this moment, and pulled Nagihiko into her fort.

"Ow! Ri-" Nagihiko was cut off by Rima.

"PWNED!" she yelled.

"Who pwned what?" Koneko asked.

"Uh… she pwned me?" Nagihiko tried.

"MORON!" Rima yelled.

"A boy, and a girl…" Koneko said trying to put everything together. "A boy… plus a girl…"

"Continue…" Rima said.

"SOMEBODY SCREAM BLOODY MURDER! TWO TEENS ARE DOING IT IN THIS ROOM!" Koneko yelled.

* * *

**Ryoko – Ha-ha, random…**

**Rima ****–**** ME AND NAGI WERE NOT DOING IT!**

**Ryoko ****–**** Yet you wish you were... -hair dramatically blows around and Ryoko speaks very calmly, as she leans on a window sill looking out-**

**Rima ****–**** I DO NOT! -blushes-  
**


	11. Shidototokitoji

**Ryoko – -giggles-**

**Rima ****– Creep…**

**Ryoko – Anyways~ this is right after the last chapter~!**

**Rima – Please enjoy… -emotionlessly mumbles gibberish- **

* * *

"She's such an idiot…" Rima muttered.

"What was that sound?" Koneko asked dramatically.

"Drama queen…" Nagihiko added.

"In five seconds, I'm gonna rip her head off for saying we're doing it!" Rima hissed.

"Don't be so violent Rima-chan," Nagihiko smirked.

"Who am I sharing this room with anyways?" Koneko wondered.

"Ghosts…" Rima said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh my, really?" Koneko asked frightened.

"Yes," Rima replied rolling her eyes.

"Wow Rima-chan," Nagihiko whispered snickering.

"Is there a male ghost in this room?" Koneko asked.

"Nope, we're both female…" Rima smirked. "Besides, you figured that out a little while ago…"

"I'M A DUDE!" Nagihiko yelled.

"Fujisaki-kuku?" Koneko asked.

"Oh, hell no…" Nagihiko muttered. "What type of nickname is that?!"

"I think she's implying that you're crazy…" Rima said.

"Shut up," Nagihiko said pushing Rima off the bed.

"Oh, hello Kiyato-san," Rima smiled brushing off her skirt.

"Please wait a moment," Koneko said, and pulled out her phone.

"Anyways, Nagihiko, I need to make a phone call," Rima said.

"NAGIHIKO!? THAT HAWT GUY FROM OUR CLASS??" Koneko asked.

"I wouldn't say hot, more like cold…" Rima muttered as she dialed her home phone number.

"Well, I certainly think he's hawt," Koneko said blushing.

"Whatever," Rima said with a calm wave of her hand.

However, inside, Rima was freaking out. _How could I be sharing a room with Nagihiko, and this creep!?_ Rima thought. _And I've liked Nagihiko for too short of a period of time to have a rival in love! _

"I'm going to sleep…" Nagihiko muttered.

"Nagihiko, class starts in a few minutes!" Rima hissed shaking Nagihiko trying to wake him up. "Oh, too bad, he's asleep…"

"What gives you that idea Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked opening one eye.

"AAAAAGGGGHH!" Rima screamed.

"Anyways, school's canceled, go work at your Hya Hya Café place…" Nagihiko dismissed.

"Whatever Nagi," Rima yelled sticking out her tongue.

"Do you hate me Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked looking hurt.

"Nope," Rima smiled.

"Oh, good," Nagihiko said looking relieved.

"I despise you…" Rima smirked.

"NOOOO!" Nagi yelled grasping his head and falling to the ground.

"So… it's me and Nagi… while Rima's at work… alone… hmmm…" Koneko said smiling mischievously.

"I don't care about Nagi, but don't you rape him…" Rima snarled.

"It isn't raping if he wants to~!" Koneko smirked.

"Uh… I don't like being fought over…" Nagihiko frowned.

"Okay~ we'll stop~!" Koneko smiled sparkling.

"WE WEREN'T FIGHTING OVER YOU, YOU OLD HAG!" Rima hissed.

"I'm not a hag, I'm a cute innocent, and hot, boy." Nagihiko insisted.

"Oh, yeah right…" Rima replied and walked out of the room.

* * *

Rima twitched as she was told to wear Sweet Lolita at the Café. Tsukasa, the new principal pinched Rima's cheeks and smiled at her. Rima just put on a face of boredom, and Tsukasa went over Hya Hya Cafe's rules.

"Girls, you are all waitresses here," Tsukasa started. "Always smile, be polite, and never hate!"

"Oh god…" Rima muttered to Kusukusu.

"Rima-chan, will you please demonstrate how to be a waitress at the Hya Hya Café?" Tsukasa asked.

"No." Rima deadpanned.

"You didn't have a choice…" Tsukasa smiled.

"No." Rima repeated.

"Fine, Saaya-chan, will you?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes sir," Saaya replied.

"Rhythm-kun, please select a waitress," Tsukasa called.

"Kusu-koi," Rhythm smirked.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT IN PUBLIC!" Kusukusu yelled blushing.

"Oh fine, Kusu-chan," Rhythm corrected himself.

"Now, Kusukusu, follow Saaya's lead." Tsukasa grinned.

Saaya started to act stuff out at the other side of the room, and Kusukusu unwillingly followed. Saaya made Kusukusu lean on Rhythm's shoulder, and lead him to his table, making Rhythm and Kusukusu blush, and Rima boiling with anger. They continued the demonstration, and then after like half an hour, Rhythm was let free.

"We aren't idiotic morons… who act like strippers…" Rima muttered darkly.

* * *

Rima walked back to her dorm saying bye to Nadeshiko and Kusukusu, then sighed t herself. She stood there waiting for Kusukusu to g back into the Rose Route, and Nadeshiko to walk back into the Lilac Corridor. Rima pulled out her dorm key, and she stuck it in the keyhole. Rima suddenly heard a loud thud, and a muffled shriek – that sounded girly, but Rima knew was coming from Nagihiko – Rima shook her head and pushed open the door.

She froze completely where she was, and stared at the scene before her. Koneko swiftly pulled Nagihiko down, and a scene unfolded. Nagihiko was underneath Koneko, and they were making out. Rima felt tears brimming on her eyes; she was reaching the brink of crying. Rima held it in, and ran out of the room. Nagihiko pushed Koneko off, and she glared at Nagihiko. Nagihiko returned the glare, just deadlier.

"Look what you did Kiyato!" Nagihiko yelled not even bothering to add an honorific.

Nagihiko dashed down the hallway after Rima. While he was running, he thought to himself. _If I'm running after her, and I'm a player… does that mean I've finally truly fallen in love?_ He thought. _I think so… but I don't know the true meaning of love…_

"RIMA!" he called.

Hearing his voice, Rima ran faster and faster down the long hallway. _Why? He clearly knew I liked him at least a little bit… why would he make out with Neko?_ Rima thought tears spilling out of her eyes.

"RIMA! WAIT! IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Nagihiko yelled finally catching up to her.

"I don't believe you!" Rima yelled back turning away.

"Then I'll prove it to you the only way I can!" Nagihiko said firmly.

Nagihiko pulled Rima's arm, and kissed her. Hard. Rima's eyes widened and she tried to pull away. Nagihiko pulled her closer, and then continued to kiss her. After a long time, he pulled away.

"Does that prove it?" he asked.

* * *

**Ryoko – Teehee~!**


	12. Shikurukutojiku

**Ryoko – Well! Some of you are going to be certainly happy that I updated! =)**

**Rima ****– Hurry up and type!**

**Ryoko – We already had this conversation Rima…**

**Rima – TYPE!**

**Ryoko - I already told you...**

**Rima - Type.. the... actual... story...  
**

* * *

**Recap**

"_I don't believe you!" Rima yelled back turning away._

"_Then I'll prove it to you the only way I can!" Nagihiko said firmly._

_Nagihiko pulled Rima's arm, and kissed her. Hard. Rima's eyes widened and she tried to pull away. Nagihiko pulled her closer, and then continued to kiss her. After a long time, he pulled away._

"_Does that prove it?" he asked._

* * *

Rima stared at Nagihiko in disbelief. _There's no way he could be serious!_ Rima thought. _He kissed her, and then he kissed me! Or was that a forced kiss… NO! He agreed! He had to of! Otherwise… she wouldn't have done it! But… what if it was a force…_

"Rima…" Nagihiko whispered.

"Did Koneko…" Rima started.

"Did she force me to kiss her? Yes, she pulled me down…" Nagihiko replied.

"I can't believe you!" Rima yelled. "You're a player! Someone who flirts with someone makes them fall in love! Then drop them like a dirty Kleenex!" Rima yelled shaking her head furiously.

"What if this time it's different?" Nagihiko asked softly.

"How could it be different!? TELL ME HOW!?" Rima shrieked.

"What if this time, I really fell in love?" Nagihiko asked.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Rima yelled. "A PLAYER DOESN'T KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF EMOTION!"

"Then tell me Rima, what is your definition of 'emotion'?" Nagihiko asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"EMOTION IS WHEN YOU KNOW TO CARE, AND TO LOVE! WHEN YOU ACTUALLY FEEL BAD, AND EMBRACE OTHERS WITH KINDNESS! TO BE ANGRY, AND YELL!" Rima yelled.

"Rima… I know I've been an idiot…" Nagihiko said softly.

"AND!?" Rima asked.

"But tell me… what is love?" Nagihiko asked.

"A tender, passionate affection for another person…" Rima replied softly, her voice raspy from yelling.

"Then, I think I might have fallen in love, with a girl with long golden-brown hair… and beautiful brown eyes…" Nagihiko whispered softly. Rima blushed.

"I'm sorry… I still can't forgive you Nagihiko…" Rima yelled as she turned around, and ran the other way. Far away from Nagihiko…

Nagihiko felt like crying, but he couldn't. These words Rima said to him felt so harsh… _Why can't she forgive me?_ Nagihiko thought as he walked back to his dorm knowing there would be no point in trying to apologize again. _Rima's a stubborn girl…_

* * *

Rima trudged down the hallway weakly. One hand against the wall for balance. Rima had no idea where she was going. Not even one. She soon ended up in front of Kusukusu's dorm. Rima weakly knocked on the door, and Temari opened the door.

"What is it Rima-chan?" Temari asked.

"Can I stay in your dorm for a while?" Rima asked noticing Temari's naginata in one hand.

"Certainly!" Temari smiled as she opened the door further to let Rima in.

"How's my sister?" Rima questioned.

"Ask her yourself…" Temari smirked, and she walked into the back room.

"Kusukusu, how are you?" Rima asked smiling weakly.

"Your face… it's red from crying, what happened?" Kusukusu asked worriedly.

"Yeah…" Rima muttered. "Can I take a shower?"

"Yeah, the bathroom's over there," Kusukusu pointed.

Rima took a nice long soak in the tub, and thought to herself. _I'm glad Kusukusu always has my back. Baths always clear my mind, this is great! Hmm… now to wonder what I should do to Rhythm to murder him for the fun of it, just because he flirted with my little sister and called her 'Kusu-koi' what to do… what to do… AH! I'll hang the dude! Wait, too violent… _Rima smirked and stepped out of the tub and got dressed. She walked back outside and grabbed Rhythm's shoulder.

"Rhythm…" Rima smiled.

"Y-y-yes?" Rhythm stuttered.

"Remember how you flirted with my sister?" Rima asked in a deadly tone.

"Yes…" Rhythm smiled innocently.

"Well, did you know that revenge is a dish best served _**cold**_??" Rima asked sounding oh so happy.

"No…" Rhythm said.

"Well then! I'll play on your fears; I'll leave you in tears. You'll never be the same, my friend, you're walking a line. It's a matter of time, you'll never rest easy again, and Rhythm… I've got the power to bring you down!" Rima said smirking.

"Whoa, isn't that part of a song? Rima-chan, please don't kill me!" Rhythm begged.

"Temari-chan, do you want to help?" Rima asked sweetly. "And yeah, it's a song... just I do not know what it's called..."

"Why of course Rima-chan!" Temari smiled. "Rhythm, do you remember Naginata-chan?" Temari asked.

"Your naginata has a nickname?" Rhythm asked his voice cracking as if he were going to cry.

Suddenly, Nagihiko stepped into the room. Rima sighed and frowned.

_As my worries and all that crap disappear, they all come rushing back to me at the sight of you…_ Rima thought.

* * *

**Ryoko – Sorry, this chapter sucked… I was busy all week! Please review… even if you hate me now, just please no flames…**


	13. Ridojiari

**Ryoko – And, I won't talk!**

**Rima – You just did!**

**Ryoko – Ugh! Shut up! Nagi lover… -smirks-**

**Rima – You are so dead!**

**Ryoko – Oh hell yeah, there's going to be a dude who fights Nagi for Rima~! Not really fight though…**

* * *

Rima quickly ran and hid behind Temari – who sweat dropped – and used Temari's long hair to cover herself.

"Don't see me, don't see me, don't see me…" Rima repeated.

"Rima-chan," Nagihiko called.

"Dammit!" Rima yelled.

She peeked out of Temari's curtain of hair, and Nagihiko was staring at her slightly frowning. _Why must he always look so freaking hot!?_ Rima asked herself.

"Yes Nagihiko," Rima asked.

"Can we please talk, without you running away again?" Nagihiko asked softly.

"Hm…" Rima murmured, and then nodded.

Rima followed Nagihiko out of the room. Where Nagihiko was leading her was unknown, but he had a determined look on his face. Rima tugged on his sleeve.

"What's wrong Nagihiko?" Rima asked.

"You should know…" Nagihiko muttered.

"Kiyato-san?" Rima guessed.

"Yep," Nagihiko replied.

"What did she do?" Rima asked,

"You'll see…" Nagihiko said.

"Where are we going?" Rima questioned.

"The dorm…" Nagihiko replied.

"Why am I coming with you?" Rima asked.

"…" Nagihiko stayed silent and stopped walking. He turned around to Rima and smiled softly.

"Why?" Rima asked.

"I…… dorm….. you… I can't…….long…" Nagihiko muttered almost inaudibly.

"What?" Rima asked.

"I can't ….dorm ….you… I can't …..from…..for long…" Nagihiko said a little bit louder.

"I still can't understand you Nagihiko," Rima replied.

"I can't stay….dorm….you… I can't….away from….for long…"

"I still can't hear you; you have to speak up Nagihiko!" Rima said.

"I can't stay in that dorm without you… I can't stay away from you for long…" Nagihiko finally said blushing.

"Nagi…" Rima muttered hugging him around the neck.

"Rima, did you know," Nagihiko took a dramatic breath. "When I first saw you I was afraid to talk to you. When I first talked to you I was afraid to like you. When I first liked you I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you I m afraid to lose you…"

"Really…?" Rima asked her voice muffled because her face was buried into Nagihiko's chest.

"Yes…" Nagihiko replied.

* * *

A mysterious boy walked down the hallway, and ran a hand through his hair; he looked up at the ceiling, and frowned to himself. He was thinking about Rima._ How come you have enough time to go out and make other people fall in love with you, but you don't have enough time to pay attention to the one who already does.... _he thought. _Rima, you're beautiful, intelligent, talented, hot, cute… but I know you'll never love me…_

* * *

Nagihiko opened the door to the dorm room, and Rima walked in. Koneko was sitting on the couch across the room dressed as a kitty cat. Nagihiko peeked in a quickly looked back out. Rima went over to her bags quietly, and grabbed the remote control for the television Koneko was watching, and two hair ties, as well as two purple kimonos. She ran back out of the room, and handed one hair tie and one of the kimonos to Nagihiko.

Nagihiko ran over to the change room, and threw on the kimono. He ran back out, and asked Rima to tie up his hair. She tied it up in a ponytail, and Nagihiko thanked her. Now, it was Rima's turn to run to the change room and change. Instead of running, Rima decided to walk; she changed into her kimono, and did her own hair in the change room. Rima walked back out and handed Nagihiko the remote control.

"What's channel sixty five Rima?" Nagihiko asked.

"The nasty channel," she replied.

"You mean…" Nagihiko started.

"Yes, that…" Rima replied and Nagihiko rapidly spammed the buttons on the control. "Why?"

"That's what Kiyato-san was watching…" Nagihiko replied.

"Oh wow…" Rima whispered.

"Oh my god!" Koneko screamed. "The television is changing channels by itself!"

"Wow…" Rima snickered.

The two teens heard loud footsteps running down the hallway to help Koneko, and they ran over to the sink pretending to wash their hands. The principal walked by, and Rima and Nagihiko bowed politely.

"Good afternoon Nadeshiko-chan, and Rima-chan." Tsukasa smiled and he walked into their dorm.

"Ehehehehee!" Rima and Nagihiko laughed.

Nagihiko pulled the remote out of his kimono sleeve again, and then started to spam once more. Rima giggled, and Nagihiko smiled at her. Tsukasa from inside the dorm room started screaming as well. Rima rolled her eyes.

"We are causing so much trouble!" Rima snickered.

"Rima-chan," Nagihiko started in his voice.

"Yeah?" Rima asked.

"How would you describe our meeting?" Nagihiko asked.

"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was my choice, but falling in love with you...was beyond my control," Rima smiled.

"You fell in love with me?" Nagihiko asked raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Rima hissed. "What gave you that idea!?"

"You saying 'but falling in love with you was beyond my control', didn't you?" Nagihiko asked.

"Llamas…" Rima muttered.

"What the hell?" Nagihiko asked.

"Llamas," Rima repeated.

"What's with llamas so suddenly?" Nagihiko question.

"Nothing…" Rima smiled and she walked back into the dorm room.

* * *

Nagihiko lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling while Rima decided who slept where. Koneko was whining about how she wanted Nagihiko to give her a hug, but Nagihiko wasn't here and it was only Nadeshiko. This finally made Nagihiko realize that he still had the ribbon in his hair, but was wearing boyish clothing. Nagihiko was about to pull out the ribbon when Rima gave him a look.

"Don't," Rima snarled.

"Rima-chan, should I go fetch Onii-chan?" Nagihiko asked in his Nadeshiko voice.

"Go, I'll be done by the time you're back," Rima replied, and Nagihiko slipped out of the room.

"How come the twins are never together?" Koneko asked.

"Because they're in different dorms…" Rima said.

"I never see them together!" Koneko replied.

"That's because Nagihiko is an idiot who hides from his sister." Rima said.

"He's not an idiot!" Koneko said.

"Yes he is." Rima replied.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No,"

"Yes…"

"No!"

"YES!"

"No!!"

"No,"

"YES AND THAT'S FINAL!" Koneko yelled.

"I love that trick," Rima snickered. "Thank you Nagihiko,"

"Your welcome," Nagihiko said hugging Rima from behind.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!?" Rima shrieked.

"Awww, you don't want me here?" Nagihiko asked flirtatiously leaning on Rima's head.

"No," Rima said.

"You know, this act is working well…" Nagihiko whispered into Rima's ear so Koneko couldn't hear her.

"Whatever," Rima hissed.

"What happened to my sweet Rima?" he asked and bit into Rima's ear.

"OWWWWW!" Rima shrieked rubbing her ear furiously.

"Rima-chaan," Nagihiko whined.

"Stop it Nagi," Rima hissed quietly.

The two teens looked over at Koneko who looked as if she was going to cry, and Rima tried to hide a smirk. Nagihiko let go of Rima and walked over to the other side of the room admiring the artwork all over the walls. Finally, he went into the bathroom, and Rima and Koneko dashed over to the door, Koneko locked the door from the outside, and Rima spammed the light switch which was placed outside the door.

"You're gonna make me cry!" Nagihiko yelled. "Oh, did you decide who sleeps where?"

"No," Rima replied.

"That means I decide!" Nagihiko smiled.

"Fine," Rima said unsuspectingly.

"I sleep beside Rima-chan, and Kiyato-san sleeps beside Rima-chan on the other side! Therefore, Rima-chan is in the center!" Nagihiko announced.

"WHAT!?" Rima hissed. "NO!"

"Yes, what I say is final!" Nagihiko said.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES AND THAT'S FINAL NAGIHIKO!"

"Okay," Nagihiko smiled.

"That's the same trick you played on me!" Koneko yelled.

* * *

Rima didn't bother changing into her nightgown because Nagihiko was there. So, Rima couldn't predict if he was going to be perverted or not, so she decided to not change. She was already wearing a t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts anyways. Rima bounced onto the bed, followed by Koneko, who was wearing a –as Rima describes – freaking skimpy nightgown.

"Wow… stripper…" Rima muttered under her breath.

* * *

When morning came, Rima found herself hugging something that felt like a giant teddy bear. She looked over at what she was hugging, and screamed loudly when she saw Nagihiko sleeping beside her. Rima noticed that her leg was wrapped around Nagihiko's leg and screamed again. She tried to move away from Nagihiko before he woke up, but failed. Nagihiko's eyes opened, and he blushed furiously like Rima had.

"Rima-chan, why are you hugging me?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'm not!" Rima quickly said pulling away.

"Awww, Rima-chan is perverted is she?" Nagihiko teased as he pulled Rima back.

Nadeshiko suddenly bounced into the room, and looked at Nagihiko and Rima and then fainted.

* * *

**Ryoko – THANK YOU FOR READING I KNOW THE CHAPTER WAS BAD~!**


	14. Tokajiki'ari TuTekafu Nokashichi I

**Ryoko – Welcome, to the next chapter of…..**

**Rima – Bittersweet Romance! –Emotionlessly mutters 'whoohoo'-**

**Ryoko – Anyways, I should shut up now, I think this chapter won't be interesting…**

**Rima – I'm a mind reader, Yay!**

**Ryoko – OOH! WHAT AM I THINKING?**

**Rima – You are thinking… -twitches- This chapter will be boring unless you make me and Nagihiko kiss… -twitch-**

**Ryoko – You're good! ^^ Oh and, I don't write points of views, because I trust you will understand who's perspective it is written in. Previously, I've only used normal perspectives, but I think I'm going to travel into the minds of the characters now. Like… make it interesting… it might be a little confusing though, so… In this chapter, it switches from Rima's perspective, to Nagihiko's perspective, then back to Rima's. It'll be separated by a line like the one below~!**

**Rima – I am OOC in this…**

* * *

I blushed furiously as Nagihiko hugged me. I looked down at Nadeshiko, who lay motionlessly on the ground her basket of goodies scattered everywhere. Now if only Koneko woke up, that would make my day oh so much better. Koneko's eyes fluttered open. Crud, spoke too soon…

"What are you two doing!?" Koneko screamed.

"Um?" I tried.

"Um isn't a word Mashiro!" Koneko roared. "GET YO HANDS OFF MA NAGEH!"

"Since when did you turn gangsta?" I replied.

"GET YO HANDS OFF OF MA NAGEH!" she repeated.

"Wow… girls fighting over me is funny…" Nagihiko snickered. I glared at him and he let go of me.

"Yeah, you better let go…" I hissed.

"Riiiimmaaaa-chaaaaaaaan!" Nagihiko whined putting on a puppy dog face.

'Ugh… fine… sorry Nagi!" I said rolling my eyes.

Now if this wasn't real life and it was in some anime, Nagi would've been sitting on the bed with some bright blue sparkly and glittery background, his eyes sparkling – like they were now –, and in the background would be the words 'Kira Kira attack!' Nagihiko hugged me like a giant teddy bear and acted so childish. I rolled my eyes and attempted to breathe properly.

"Na-gi-hi-KO!" I rasped. "Fif-teen-year-olds-don't-squeeze-their-room-mates-to-death!"

"Riiiimmaaaa-chaaaaaaaan!" Nagi whined again.

"What!?" I snarled.

"At least say happy birthday to me!" Nagihiko whined.

I looked at the floor where Nadeshiko was laying motionless. I looked back over at Nagi, and then back at Nadeshiko. I stood up and walked over to my coat. I pulled out a small tube, and a container then walked back over to Nagihiko. I opened the container and pulled out a piece of paper and a sticker. I handed Koneko a sheet of pink paper, and Nagihiko a blue one.

"Nagihiko, look that way…" I commanded.

"Fine," Nagihiko replied. "What do I do with this paper?"

"You'll see!" I said, and dragged Koneko out of the room with Nadeshiko – who had just woken up.

"What is it Rima-chan?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Happy birthday!" I smiled.

"Thank you," Nadeshiko replied.

"You're sixteen now?" I asked.

"Yeah," Nadeshiko replied.

"I'm still fifteen," I said. "Since it's Nagihiko's birthday too,"

"LET'S MAKE IT THE WORST DAY OF HIS LIFE!" Nadeshiko and I shouted.

"What about the best?" Koneko suggested. "We could go to da bar… ketchup wit doze da–"

"NO!" Nadeshiko and I said sternly.

"Fail gangsta talk!" Nadeshiko giggled, attempting a gangster tone.

"Anyways… this is what we'll do!" I said. Then I whispered to the girls.

"I LOVE YOU RIMA-CHAN!" Nadeshiko squealed.

* * *

"I LOVE YOU RIMA-CHAN!" I heard my sister squeal. I rolled my eyes.

I wonder what those three are up to… first they completely ditch me leaving me with this blue piece of paper, and then my sister squeals that she loves Rima. Those girls MUST be up to something evil. I stood up and walked around the room. I noticed Rima dragged Koneko and her own suitcases with her. All three of them, as in all three of the suitcases, not all three of whatever you might have been thinking – which I know not of. Plus they cleared out the closet.

I heard the door creak open, and I saw a girl with long silver – nearly white with a extremely pale metallic purple streak – hair part of it braided back, held with a star shaped yellow clip peeked in. She looked around, and when she spotted me, she frowned. I noticed she had eyes the same shade as her streak, and her eyes were quite narrow. Not as narrow as Ikuto, but narrow enough that you can clearly see the difference between Rima-chan and her. Rima-chan's eyes were like 2 times bigger. Ooh, why do I notice these things?

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Er, sorry, I guess I went into the wrong dorm," she said blushing.

"Oh god, another major blusher…" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" she asked bringing her kimono sleeve up to her mouth to chew on.

"Nothing," I said smiling – in a way that some people consider seductive but I consider sweet.

"Oh, my name is Yumekuryo Yuka," she said as she walked closer.

"Hello Yume-chan, is it okay if I call you that?" I asked.

"Hai," she smiled. Her eyes narrowed a little bit and said. "I saw three of what I think might be your friends on the way in,"

"Yes… and Nadeshiko, my sister…" I hissed.

"Oh, she looked so pretty!" Yume smiled. "She had her hair up in a split ponytail!"

"What's a split ponytail?" I asked dumbly.

"A ponytail… that's split into two ponytails after the one ponytail…" Yume explained.

"Makes no sense…" I replied.

"Okay, so like this, tie your hair up into a ponytail, the divide your hair into two sections. Finally, take a clip, and horizontally clip it so your hair splits into a ponytail that comes out on both sides, yet appears like a normal ponytail!" Yume said.

"Oh, okay… I get it now…" I said feeling embarrassed I had no idea what that was.

"_A dream that I want to see come true before my eyes… is a dream that concludes in happiness for the ones I love…_" Yume said in a musical tune. Before I could ask her what she meant, this happened…

"YUKA-SENPAI!?" Rima screamed running in.

"How many times have I told you Rima-chan? Call me Yuka-chan or Yume-chama!" Yume said lightly patting Rima's head.

"Is that like a notice that you're here for Rima-chan?" I asked.

"Yeah… sort of…" Yume-chan replied.

I looked at what Rima was wearing and frowned. She was wearing a bright orange Chinese feminine fighter styled outfit with yellow flower-like designs, and nun chucks strapped to her legs. Her hair was up in two buns very little hair was let loose to dangle from the buns. Rima hugged Yume tightly and then frowned slightly.

"Nagihiko…" Rima purred playing with my hair – making Yume snicker.

"Yeah?" I asked trying not to pay attention to her.

"Wanna go hang out with me, your sister, and Neko?" she asked.

"Hmm…" I muttered.

"Please?" she hissed forcefully.

"Uh, okay…" I replied quickly.

"Hmm… Nagi… can Yume-chama come toooo? Or do you only want it to be us…. alone…?" Rima muttered seductively into my ear.

"Yume-chan can come!" I replied.

"I'm glad I didn't have to use my nun chucks Nagi…" Rima smirked.

"Hey, does this mean you forgive me?" I asked.

"NO!" Rima replied sharply and started to hit me with her nun chucks.

* * *

Nagihiko agreed to hang out with Koneko, me, and Nadeshiko. Oh, yeah, and Yume-chama… too bad he has no idea what's in store for him! HAHAHA-HAHAHAHA!! I started to cough from laughing evilly in my mind, and Nagihiko quickly started to attempt and stop my coughing. I glared at him.

"You think you're all that!" I hissed.

"I know you do Rima-chan," he replied smirking.

"Hehehe…" I smiled.

"Anyways…" Nagihiko started.

"Hmmm?" I asked.

"Where are we hanging out?" he asked smiling.

"The shopping mall…" I said smiling oh so evilly. Nagihiko stared at me in horror.

* * *

**Ryoko – I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in so long!**

**Rima – She had to worry about her aunt's wedding…**

**Ryoko – I had to help my mom make the dresses….**

**Rima – It's a long list….**

**Ryoko – Well, at least I updated right?**

**Rima – Answer the following questions in your reviews, thank you very much!**

**Ryoko – Do you hate me now? Am I a bad author? Do you believe my excuses at all?**

**Rima - Please complete the poll on Ryoko's page!  
**


	15. Tokajiki'ari TuTekafu Nokashichi II

**Ryoko – Well, welcome back, I hope you guys have started to complete my poll!**

**Rima – It's important for this story!**

**Ryoko – Everyone loves Tsukasa after all right?**

**Rima – No…**

**Ryoko – Heh, yeah you're right… I don't like him… he scares me…**

**Rima – Ryoko doesn't own anything related to Shugo Chara! **

**Ryoko – Oh, the chapter titles are riddled with a code, like the first chapter's title solves into 'Rima'! **

**Rima – A virtual prize will be given to the first five people who discover the meanings of all of the titles so far! Including this one!**

**Ryoko – Perspective is normal! Oh did anyone guess why the school is named Ailurophile Academy other than the word sounding cool?**

* * *

**RECAP  
**

"_Anyways…" Nagihiko started._

"_Hmmm?" I asked._

"_Where are we hanging out?" he asked smiling._

"_The shopping mall…" I said smiling oh so evilly. Nagihiko stared at me in horror._

* * *

"Nagi-kuun…" Rima said smirking slightly.

"Yes?" Nagihiko asked his eyes still wide with horror.

"What's so wrong with the shopping mall….?" Rima purred. "Hmmmmm?"

"EVERYTHING, THE FASHION THE CLOTHES THE MAKEUP THE TORTURE!" Nagihiko rambled.

"Oh come on… it can't be that bad… especially if it's when _you're with me_…" Rima said seductively batting her eyelashes.

"Hehehe…" Nagihiko laughed nervously and blushing heavily.

"Wouldn't you agree?" Rima asked blowing softly on Nagihiko's neck.

"Yeah…" Nagihiko replied a little bit dazed.

"Plus there's an audition for singing I want to go to…" Rima smiled, and then added seductively batting her eyelashes again. "Will you come to the mall?"

"Sure…" Nagi said completely dazed.

Rima jumped up and hopped out of the room waiting for Nagihiko to get ready. She snickered when she saw Nadeshiko and Koneko's begging faces. Nadeshiko jumped Rima and glomped her. Koneko looked at Rima wonderingly and the two waiting girls asked Rima the same question.

"Did you succeed?" Koneko and Nadeshiko asked in unison.

"We seriously need to go to the mall… I need a manicure…" Rima said calmly.

"MASHIRO RIMA STOP TOYING WITH OUR EMOTIONS!" Koneko and Nadeshiko yelled.

"HE SAID SURE!" Rima said bouncing up and down.

"HOW DID YOU DO IT?" Nadeshiko squealed.

"I never knew seduction works for a lot of things…" Rima said.

"YOU SEDUCED MY BROTHER??" Nadeshiko screamed.

"No! I just asked him sweetly!" Rima said pulling out her iPhone and showing the two girls the video she asked Yuka to record of the moment.

"Oh… I still consider that seducing…" Koneko mused.

"Well I don't!" Rima hissed.

Rima walked back into the dorm forgetting Nagihiko was in there. Nadeshiko smirked and snickered a little bit. This snicker and smirk was followed by a loud shriek. Rima's shriek made Koneko and Nadeshiko fall to the floor holding their stomachs laughing. Nadeshiko was almost crying of laughter. Rima's face turned red, and Nagihiko booked it into the bathroom.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Rima screamed.

"Rima-chan… please go back into the dorm and get ready… without screaming…." Yuka said leaning against the door frame arms crossed.

"Yes Yume-chama~!" Rima smiled and ran into the dorm her eyes shut tightly.

* * *

Rima and Nadeshiko had invited Temari and Kusukusu along with them, making Nagihiko carry six times the amount he would have to carry if he went only with Rima. Nagihiko was frowning and wondering why he ever came in the first place. And to make Nagihiko's life even worse, the first place the girls decided to go to was The Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Hair and Nails! The name of this salon alone drove Nagihiko insane.

Rima, who was wearing an ice blue sundress embroidered with beautiful purple and blue flowers, stepped up to the salon and clapped her hands twice then snapped her fingers. To Koneko's amazement, the door opened and a red carpet rolled out in front of Rima. Rima nodded and smiled smugly. She stepped into the store itself and whistled loudly.

"Yo, Shiki," Rima said in a cool voice.

"Mashiro-san," Shiki replied, and kneeled down in front of Rima.

The rest of the staff immediately stopped doing whatever they were doing, looked over at Shiki, and followed suit. Nagihiko stood there shocked his eyes nearly bulging out. Even his staff didn't do that for him! Every single person who was working, even the customers, were bowing down in front of Rima, their eyes closed. Everyone in this shop treated Rima like the queen.

"Shiki, me and my friends here need manicures, pedicures, and hair cuts," Rima said.

"Is Kusu-hime here too?" Shiki asked.

"KUSUKUSU TOO?" Nagihiko choked.

Almost immediately after Nagihiko called Kusukusu by her first name, five of the male staff had him down by the neck with daggers in their hands. They looked angry. VERY angry. The one with blonde hair spoke.

"NEVER call Kusu-hime by her first name! Whoever gave you permission?" he hissed.

"She did?" Nagihiko tried.

"LIAR!" the blonde boy shouted drawing the dagger closer to Nagihiko's neck.

"Ryota! Off!" Rima hissed.

"Yes, your highness…" Ryota said immediately getting off and bowing in front of Rima again.

"Rima-chan," Nagihiko started and received a death glare from Ryota.

"Yes?" Rima asked.

"Why do these guys act like you're queen?" Nagihiko continued.

"Because I am," Rima replied.

"And Kusukusu…?"

"She's princess because I'M older." Rima hissed.

"Ah, who wants to go first?" Shiki asked politely.

"Kusukusu can go first," Yuka said startling Shiki.

"YUKA-SENPAI, I DIDN'T NOTICE YOU! GOMENASAI!" Shiki screamed bowing quickly.

"Just start with the nails…" Yuka said tossing her hair and walking out.

* * *

Nagihiko exited the mall with Rima and everyone else in front of him happily skipping around. Even if he had just been forced to buy a whole load of jewelery, and get a manicure and pedicure, as well as a new hairstyle – since he refused to cut his hair just like everyone else – and a bunch of make up, cross dress and look like a girl, they still made him carry everything.

Two girls and a boy walked up to Nagihiko and everyone else in the middle of the parking lot which was currently empty. The two girls struck a pose and Rima twitched. The black haired girl with a purple streak and green eyes was posing as if she were dancing with a fan, and the other girl with white hair and a yellow streak with identical green eyes was posing like she was going to toss her hair. Both girls had their hair up in messy up-dos.

"You have just crashed into the Palindrome Twins!" the girls said in unison.

"We're triplets…" the boy hissed.

"Your name isn't in the tripletness!" the black haired girl snarled.

"At least my name has the same letters Arika!" the boy said.

"Could you quit arguing and get outta our path?" Yuka asked icily and randomly appearing out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry, let me complete our introduction my dear…" the boy said politely. "I am,"

"I'm eighteen you little…" Yuka hissed cutting him off.

"Yuma-chama…" Rima said softly.

"Yeah…?" Yuka asked sweetly.

"Narinhiko-chan wants to ask you something…" Rima smiled.

"AHEM!" the boy coughed.

"What?!" Nagihiko, Rima, Temari, and Yuka asked in a Hiroshima accent – Nagihiko, Rima, and Yuka had just developed one!

"I am Kitakyushu Kiraa and these are my sisters Arika and Akira Kitakyushu," Kiraa said.

"WE DON'T CARE!" the four snarled.

"Whooo… creepy…" Kiraa said.

Kiraa walked up to Rima, Temari, Kusukusu, Nadeshiko, Koneko, and the so-called Narinhiko, and bowed slightly. He politely kissed their hands which grossed Nagihiko out because he was a dude, and apologized deeply for his sisters' wretched behaviour and kindly offered the group tickets for front row seats at the singing audition.

"OMIGOSH!" Rima shrieked.

"What?" Kiraa asked.

"I LOVE YOU DUDE!" Rima yelled hugging Kiraa which made Nagihiko twitch in jealousy.

"Um… thank you?" Kiraa tried.

"Anyways, Nari-chan, go change you are singing with me!" Rima screamed.

"Mmkay," Nagihiko muttered in his boy voice then added. "Yuka, what are you to Rima-chan anyways?"

"Her older sister… have a different last name because I'm engaged though…" Yuka said.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Nagihiko asked paling and falling over.

"Yep…"

* * *

**Ryoko – Lame chapter, please please pretty please complete the poll!**

**Rima – Review please!**

**Ryoko - For those of you wondering, Rima saw Nagihiko's bare chest and screamed... ^^ Okay?  
**


	16. Tokajiki'ari TuTekafu Nokashichi III

**Ryoko – Yo welcome back~!**

**Rima – Yes, I sing with Nagihiko in this…**

**Ryoko – Is that a bad thing? –Towers over Rima-**

**Rima – NOPE! ENJOY! HEHEHEHEHE! **

**Ryoko – My character exists in this story, and she will play an important role in both this and the sequel!**

**Rima – You spilled the beans girl!**

**Ryoko – AH! YOU NEVER SAW THAT! Anyways, this is the link to what she looks like~ yes, she looks very similar to Merleawe from Magical X Miracle. Although her hair is down to her waist and a little bit more purple-ish silver and her eyes are more of a pale blue, plus she's always wearing the outfit Merleawe is wearing when she's working with Rima or being the emcee and it's either blue, or lavender, there's pink too... other times she's wearing Lolita, http[://]media[.]photobucket[.]com[/]image[/]Images[%]20of[%]20Magical[%]20X[%]20Miracle[/]tohruhonda111[/]Earth[.]jpg Just take out the square brackets~! Oh yeah, link to Rima's outfit, it's the one the girl with the long purple hair is wearing. http[://]img10[.]imageshack[.]us[/]i[/]12638278[.]jpg[/]**

**Rima – This is the very IMPORTANT guide to the songs. **

**Male Singer: Bold**

**Female Singer: Underline**

**Both Singers: Italics**

**

* * *

**

Rima started to bounce off to go change and Nagihiko sighed. He was so upset he had to sing. _Why couldn't it be Nadeshiko? _he thought. Rima came bouncing literally, back out wearing a cute white dress with a lavender torso and she added a lavender ribbon in her hair, and matching ballet shoes with ribbons strapping up a little bit under her knees.

"You look cute Rima-chan," Nadeshiko smiled.

"Thank you," Rima replied.

"You look hot…" both Nagihiko and Kiraa muttered under their breaths.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Rima asked sweetly.

"Nothing…" they two boys replied.

"I'll go change now…" Nagihiko said in his boy voice.

"Wait, you're a dude?" Kiraa asked.

"And, you JUST noticed that?" Nagihiko asked turning to face Kiraa.

"I kissed a freaking DUDE on the hand?" Kiraa yelled.

"Yes, now shoo!" Nagihiko dismissed.

* * *

A girl around the age of eighteen walked up to the stage and the spotlights turned on. She had waist length purple-ish silver hair; it was all let down, except for two parts of her hair – which were braided into to small braids at the side held with two wing-like shaped clips. She had a metallic sliver headset on her ear, and she was wearing a lavender colored wizard-like-style school girl uniform. She also wore knee high white socks and black platform shoes with dark purple ribbons swirling around them.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" the girl greeted. "Today, we are holding a Singing Audition!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and the girl smiled. She raised a hand to silence the crowd, and the noise immediately died down.

"As you all know, I'm Saruwatari Ryoko!" she smiled. "And I'm your emcee for today!"

"RYOKO-CHAMA!!!! MARRY ME!!!!" A bunch of fan boys screamed,

"Moving on," Ryoko said ignoring her fan boys. "The first pair coming up to sing is Kimmi Wakari and Tomou Himinokonira!"

"Heeey Minna-san!" a girl with long brown hair yelled. Ryoko rolled her eyes and turned her headset back on.

"Just shut up and sing…" she hissed.

In the crowd, Temari and Kusukusu looked around the two of the looked for one person. The person who helped Rima plan Nagihiko's torture. Nadeshiko.

"Where's Nadeshiko?" the two asked simultaneously.

"How am I supposed to know?" Koneko retorted.

The golden blonde haired girl and the brown haired girl started to sing. As soon as Rima and Nagihiko heard the lyrics from backstage, they laughed and rolled their eyes.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

The two girls launched into a super hyperactive dance consisting of claps, spins, and head tilting. Oh yeah, forgot to mention the dance moved that looked exactly like the two girls were on something… something like… crack?

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

The girls continued to dance very quickly, which was completely off beat, and Ryoko, who was sitting with the judges snickered. They started kicking and spinning fast.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong wit-_

Ryoko hit a button and the music immediately turned off while the two girls continued to sing oblivious to Ryoko's actions. Ryoko just stood the smirking watching the two girls sing amused by their stupidity. _This emcee is a very sadistic girl…_ Nagihiko thought twitching.

"Girls!" Ryoko said through her headset.

"Hai!" the girls replied as if soldiers reporting for duty.

"Please judges?" Ryoko said.

The four judges wrote something onto their whiteboard with a green or red dry erase marker and each one held it up one by one. The first judge held up her whiteboard and smirked. On the whiteboard was a giant neatly written red X. The next judge held up a green O. Then the next two held up red X's. The two girls ran off the stage crying.

"Ha-ha…" Ryoko muttered. "Anyways, next up is Fujisaki Nadeshiko and Souma Kukai!"

"SERIOUSLY!?" the front row – Koneko, Temari, Kusukusu, Yuka, Akira, Arika and Kiraa – screamed.

"Yes, seriously!" Ryoko replied. (A/n: Now let's pretend this is a real duet between a girl and a boy~ okay? And Nadeshiko's parts are sound certainly more feminine than it actually is in the real song~)

**Somewhere in the world now  
You're getting out of bed  
You're standing on your own feet  
To shake your sleeping head**_  
_

Kukai placed his hand on Nadeshiko's shoulder and looked at her his eyes full of sorrow and regret. Nadeshiko's eyes on the other hand looked cold and careless. Nadeshiko took a step back, and Kukai followed her, his hand still on her shoulder. Nadeshiko brushed his hand off and turned away quickly.

If you win you take the credit  
If you lose you take the blame  
No one knows where you are  
And they never will again

I can still remember the day you up and left  
I swear it was a moment I never will forget_  
_You said you'd take no prisoners_  
_But that's just what you did_  
_You took my heart captive  
Hope you know that you are missed_  
_

Nadeshiko placed her hand to her chest as if heartbroken. She grasped her head and shook her head violently. Fake tears streaming down her face and Kukai ran to her. He lifted her face up with his hand and she slapped his hand away and acted as if she was shouting the lyrics at him – which she was.

Welcome to your lies  
Welcome to goodbye  
You see the big world  
Through small town eyes  
Welcome to the point  
The point of no return  
Let the past ignite and memories burn  
I say  
_Welcome to wherever you are_

Nadeshiko walked – more like ran – away from Kukai, and Kukai held his hand out as if reaching for Nadeshiko. But Nadeshiko never looked back. Soon, Nadeshiko was backstage somewhere… Kukai started singing again.

**I can see you in the doorway  
With the daylight flooding in  
It must have hid your secrets  
I know more than I did then**

Nadeshiko appeared from behind Kukai and kicked him down. She stepped on Kukai's stomach with her high heeled shoe and grabbed the collar of his neck Her eyes looked evil. She tossed Kukai to a side, yes, Nadeshiko threw Kukai.

Looking back I should have noticed  
There's a longing in your eyes  
And underneath the surface  
There's a truth you could not hide

**All the time we spend together**_  
_Every night we stayed up late_  
_**All the looks that I forgotten**_  
_And the plans we never made

Do you ever wonder  
About everything you left  
Do you question your decisions  
Do you ever second guess

If you readers guessed, that the innocent and dear Nadeshiko, slapped Kukai, and then kicked him again, you are right! Nadeshiko's fake tears started pouring down her face again and she smiled weakly at Kukai.

_Welcome to your lies  
Welcome to goodbye  
You see the big world  
Through small town eyes  
Welcome to the point  
_The point of no return_  
_Let the past ignite and memories burn  
**I say**_  
Welcome to wherever you are_

**You are  
You are**_  
Wherever you  
Are_

Welcome to your lies  
Welcome to goodbye  
You see the big world  
Through small town eyes  
Welcome to the point  
The point of no return  
Let the past ignite and memories burn  
I say_  
_**(you are, wherever you are)  
Say  
(you are, wherever you...are)**_  
__  
_Welcome to your lies  
Welcome to goodbye_  
You see the big world  
Through small town eyes  
Welcome to the point  
The point of no return  
_Let the past ignite and memories burn  
I say_  
_**(you are, wherever you are)**_  
_Say_  
_**(you are)**_  
Welcome to wherever you are_

The two bowed and Ryoko clapped happily. She motioned the judges to continue with the judging and the pair received three O's and 1 O with an X in it. Ryoko rolled her eyes at the last judge and then continued on with the show.

"That was such a sweet song, but Nadeshiko-chan was a bit violent now…" Ryoko teased.

* * *

"Next up is Fujisaki Nagihiko and Mashiro Rima!" Ryoko smiled.

"I'm going to kill you if you mess up!" Rima hissed at Nagi and turned on her headset.

I'm lookin' for somebody,  
Who'll love me and care for me,  
Who'll treasure my feelings…?  
And never hold back!

Someone who'll love me truly,  
Someone who will risk everything for me!  
Is it even possible to find a man…  
That suits my tastes?

Rima started a series of quick turns alternating feet with progression along a straight line – yes, Rima's doing ballet, just it's not as graceful as ballet really is, it's more of a spam of random movement – then she crossed her arms looking at Nagihiko expectantly. Nagihiko smiled at her and started to sing.

**Listen to me girl,  
****I'll do all that for you,  
Never let go of you,  
Hold you forever…**

**I've fallen for you…  
Ever since the day we met.  
Even if you don't believe me…  
I'm still telling the truth.**

Rima held out her hand in the 'whatever, talk to the hand' style and then turned to face Nagihiko properly. She hopped p and down twice the pointed at Nagihiko. She cocked her head to one side and then started to quickly sing the lyrics.

Why can't I tell you?  
Why am I holding back?  
Why am I like this?  
I'm trying to say I hate you…  
But I just can't say it aloud!

_You're like a…__  
Thorn in my heart,  
That I can't remove!  
You're like an angel that dropped into my life._

_You sunk into my shield of darkness,  
You lit up my lonely hole.  
Like a magic flame,  
That just won't die out!_

Could this be love?  
No it cannot!  
I know that I hate you,  
But why can't I tell you?

Rima rolled her eyes in annoyance and Nagihiko walked up to her. He grabbed her hand and put it to his chest. Nagihiko then started to sing AGAIN!

**This is true love,  
Trust me my girl,**

Whoever decided that,  
I'll be your girl?

Every time we're near each other,  
A wonderful blessing of darkness,  
Shrouds around us,  
Isn't it wonderful,  
Not communicating at all?

**You maybe thinking that,  
But your coldness breaks my heart!  
Why can't you be nicer?  
Girl I love you!**

The way you look at me,  
It's so warm and welcoming,  
Yet… I'm trying to tell you I hate you!  
Oh my goodness,

_You're like a…  
Thorn in my heart,  
That I can't remove!  
You're like an angel that dropped into my life._

_You sunk into my shield of darkness,  
You lit up my lonely hole.  
Like a magic flame,  
That just won't die out!_

You're like a…  
Thorn in my heart, (thorn in my heart)  
That I can't take out!

**You're like an angel that dropped into my life.**** (Angel)**  
You sunk into my shield of darkness,  
You lit up my lonely hole.**  
Like a magic flame,**_  
That just won't… die… out…!_

"Yeah…Whooo!" Ryoko said sarcastically, and the results showed onto the screen.

* * *

Nagihiko looked at Rima once they got home and Koneko went over to Saaya's dorm. He was pouting. And his eyes looked as innocent as an evil bunny rabbit that will kill you in ten seconds flat.

"Rima-chan," he started.

"Yes?" Rima asked.

"Can I have my present now?" he asked.

"You don't got no present." Rima hissed.

Silence. Rima started thinking.

"Please?" Nagihiko asked.

"No." Rima replied.

"PLEASE!?" Nagihiko begged.

"You're so annoying." Rima snarled.

Rima started thinking again… ping~! A random idea popped into her mind.

"Can I have my pres-" Nagihiko was cut off by Rima pushing him against the wall.

She kissed him. Hard. It wasn't a normal peck on the cheek; she kissed him on the lips. Nagihiko couldn't help but think why the kiss was so passionate yet Rima acted as if she hated him. But all of his thoughts washed away the moment Rima tangled her fingers in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and then licked her lower lip asking for entrance. The kiss continued for about fifteen minutes – oh yes, ONLY fifteen MINUTES – and Rima finally pulled away.

"How's that for a birthday present?" she asked.

"That, was the best present I ever received in my life!" Nagihiko replied.

* * *

**Ryoko – Kawaii Ne?**

**Rima – No… -blushes-**

**Amu, Yuka, Utau, and Saruwatari-chan – KAWAIII!!**

**Saruwatari Ryoko and Ryoko - We do not own You Belong with Me – Taylor Swift or Welcome to Wherever You are – Ten Second Epic, but we do own Thorn in My Heart – Saruwatari Ryoko. **


	17. Chiriku Noatkafu Arikuatkumichikimoto

**Ryoko – OMG! So sorry for the late update, May is an extremely busy month, and I had a stupid challenge with my teacher where we couldn't go on the computer for long…**** well, please enjoy! Plus, I went to a wedding, and birthday parties like heck.**

**

* * *

**

The teacher walked into the room. It was a boy, unlike the old teacher. He had long sliver hair and narrow red eyes. Rima stared at him in shock.

"Hello Minna!" he smiled.

"GO HOME!" Rima shouted standing up and pointing at the door.

"But Mashiro-can!" he complained.

"OHADASHIYA MIZUKI GO HOME NOW!" she yelled.

"But I'm your new permanent teacher!" Mizuki smiled.

"I'd rather have your twin sister Mizuka teach me!" Rima snarled.

'_Bleep, could all staff and students from grade 10, report to the sixth auditorium in the west wing on the lower floor of Ailurophile academy? Thank you!'_the PA system said.

"OKAY CLASS TO THE AUDITORIUM!" Mizuki yelled.

"No Mizuki, shut up…" Rima commanded.

* * *

When they got there, Tsukasa was standing on the stage break dancing while a girl with indigo silver hair and pale blue eyes playing the a soft tune on the piano. From far, you could accidentally mistake her for Saruwatari Ryoko. All the grade ten students' sweat dropped as they took their seats. Mizuki clapped his hands twice and Tsukasa immediately stopped dancing. He straightened his tie and he started speaking.

"Hello, my beloved students!" Tsukasa started. All of the students winced. "How are yoooooou~?"

"BAD!" the students all shouted.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, of you!" they replied.

"Well, we have two guests at the school today!" Tsukasa smiled. "I'm sure you'll cheer up after!"

"WHO ARE THEY!" the group asked excited.

"Have you heard of the eighteen year old twin pop stars?" Tsukasa asked.

"YES!"

"What? Who the heck are they?" Rima asked Nagihiko. Nagihiko rolled his eyes.

"Saruwatari Ryoko and Saruwatari Yuki," Nagihiko replied.

"They're twins?" Rima questioned.

"NOOOOOOO RIMA! They aren't!" Nagihiko said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The girl who was previously playing the piano stood up and Ryoko, who was sitting by the harp stood up as well. They both bowed and then launched into a description about what will happen at the school in a few weeks. The girl who was playing the piano spoke up first.

"Good morning students…" she smiled. "I am Saruwatari Yuki, and I am here with my sister to explain about an event held by pop stars from all over the world. We are here in Ailurophile this morning because; you guys have a pop star among you guys. This pop star is none other than Japan's top idol, Hoshina Utau!"

"Awww, don't be shy Utau-chan, stand up~!" Ryoko teased.

"Shut up…" Utau muttered as she stood up and adjusted her fake glasses.

"No way!" the crowd booed. "No way, we don't believe that's Hoshina Utau! Hoshina Utau doesn't have glasses, and her voice is not that high pitched!"

"Heh…" Utau muttered her body flaming up. "Wanna bet you morons?"

"Yeah, go Utau-chan!" Ryoko cheered. Yuki joined in. "SHOW THEM THE TSUKIYOMI WRATH!"

"I will gladly show them the Tsukiyomi Wrath…" Utau said snickering. She removed her glasses and her voice dropped back to normal. Then, Utau punched half the group down. "YOU LITTLE DOGS!"

"Her fist's still flaming… she must have been really mad…" Yuki whispered to Ryoko.

"Well anyways, Souma Kukai, GO!" Ryoko cheered giddily as she pushed him forward then Yuki tripped him and he fell on top of Utau kissing her. Utau blushed and so did Kukai. Obviously, Rima, Nagihiko, Koneko, Nadeshiko, Yuki, Ryoko and all those other people snickered.

"Anyways~," Yuki smiled. "We are holding a Play Parade – Contest~ and for those of you who don't get what it is… Ryoko~"

"Well, it's an event every year that pop stars hold for private schools all around the world~! Each school decides on a play, and competes in a tournament, the winning school get a million dollars towards the school's renovations, and every student who participates gets a five thousand dollar scholarship to any university or college in Asia!" Ryoko explained. "Yuki~"

"So the school will have a vote on what play they'll do, and then they act out the play. One person will record it, and send it to us by e-mail. Then out of a bunch, we decide the winner. You guys already know the prize!" Yuki smiled.

"Oh, and did Tsukasa-san say twins?" Ryoko asked.

"Are you sure we aren't quintuplets?" Yuki added.

"Ushio-chan," a voice from backstage yelled.

"Oh, there's Sunny-chan!" Yuki smiled. "SUNNY!"

"Yeah…?" Sunny asked cautiously walking up.

Sunny had long black hair that seemed to be dyed black. She had longer hair than Ryoko, and her bangs were in a side sweep style. Like Yuki and Ryoko, she had pale blue eyes. Another girl peeked out from behind the curtains and she had long almost curly hair gray – it's actually gray not like when you're stressed out and get gray hairs – and silver hair. She was wearing a white uniform with black lining, and had on a red ribbon as a necktie – a lot like the uniform in Shinshi Doumei Kurosu (The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross by Arina Tanemura) – she looked cold, but shy at the same time.

"Oh, Ushio-chan!" Sunny cried running to her side. Rima raised an eyebrow finally noticing the sisters were wearing the same outfit. Rima raised her hand.

"Yes, Rima?" Ryoko asked remembering her name from the audition.

"I have two questions," Rima stated.

"Okay, shoot." Ryoko replied.

"When Yuki-senpai said 'quintuplets', didn't she mean 'quadruplets'? I mean there are only four of you. And my second question, did I make the audition?" Rima asked.

"YOU LITTLE NINCOMPOOPS!" a voice screamed.

"HAINE-NEE-CHAN! GOMENASAI!" the four screamed falling to their knees.

"Good puppies…" the girl smirked tossing her golden silver hair. Then she winked at the group of tenth graders. "Yo, Saruwatari Haine here, manager of the four girls, eldest of the quintuplets~!"

* * *

Tsukasa bounced around at the front of the classroom and practically squealed into Amu's ear, which got him a slap across the face, and a chocolate bar poked into his eyeball, obviously from Yaya.

"VOTIE VOTEH TIME!" Tsukasa squealed.

"Shut up," Amu hissed in her _cool 'n' spicy_ tone.

"Okay, put your votes into the hat, and I'll pull out the bunny~!" Tsukasa giggled.

The class was silent. No one budged. No one wrote down their votes. No one took a breath, and no one blinked. That was when Tsukasa finally realized they didn't have any choices to choose from. He quickly wrote random fairy tales and etc. on the board.

Sleeping Beauty – EXTRA ROMANCE

High School Musical – TSUKASA STYLE

Cinderella – MWAHAHA!

The class sweat dropped

Before anyone could drop in their votes, Tsukasa screamed at the top of his lungs.

"AHAHAHA! The results are in!" he screamed in a British accent that was total fail. "THE RESULTS ARE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL – TSUKASA STYLE!"

"Umm… we never voted…" the class chorused.

"IT WILL BE ROMANTIC, AND BEAUTICIALY LUMINOUS AND GORGEOULICIAWESOMEMATICO **(Gore-G-Lish-She-Awe-Some-Mat-Ick-Ko)**!" he yelled skipping out of the classroom.

"What… the… hell?" Mizuki muttered.

* * *

**Ryoko – I KNOW RANDOM AND NOT ANY RIMAHIKO! I'M SORRY!**


	18. Shikurikukaarikaat Katote Mishikamime

**Ryoko – Ahem~! This starts right when Tsukasa makes the students practice the play and character selection, remember, this is the crack version of High School Musical, and there is some High School Musical bashing…**

**OH! Here's a survival guide!**

**Sharpie – Sharpay**

**Grabbier – Gabriella**

**Trump – Troy**

**Rhino - Ryan **

**Ms. Debut – Ms. Darbus**

**

* * *

**

Rima and Nagihiko stood side by side as Tsukasa questioned the two. Rima narrowed her eyes strangely as Tsukasa asked Koneko a bunch of questions. Not to Rima surprise in any way, Koneko replied word for word what Rima had expected. Ranting on about Nagihiko, yes, Fujisaki Nagihiko… it had to be him. Too bad it wasn't anyone _but_ him.

"How old are you?" Tsukasa asked.

"16…" Koneko replied.

"What role do you want?" Tsukasa smirked.

"Don't smirk, pedophile… I want to be Grabbier…" Koneko said.

"Who's Grabbier?"

"That girl with the curly-ish hair… that's in love with that sporty guy…?"

"OH! GABBY-CHAN, NEXT!"

"Yes?" Rima asked.

"Who do yoooooou wanna be?" Tsukasa smiled.

"Sharpie…" she replied.

"Who's Sharpie?"

"The marker…" Rima said waving a Sharpie Permanent Marker in the air.

"No, seriously,"

"I think she means Sharpay…" Fuyuki Kirishima cut in.

"No, I mean Sharpie…" Rima hissed.

"There is no character named Sharpie!" Kirishima replied.

"YES THERE IS!"

"NO THERE ISN'T"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"So I win!" Rima smirked triumphantly.

After about two hours of running around, painting sets, and warming vocal cords, and character selection, they finally settled on who would be who. Rima ended up being 'Sharpie', Nagihiko ended up being 'Trump', and Nadeshiko ended up being 'Sharpie's best friend Nana-chii!'. Temari on the other hand ended up being 'Grabbier' and Kusukusu as Taylor. Rhythm got to be 'Rhino'. Amu turned out to be 'Ms. Debut', Koneko was Mr. Bolton (A/n LOL!), and Saaya was Martha… Kukai was Zeke, and Utau was Ashley, and so on.

All the students were in front of the music teacher Mr. Sagashitekoe. He told Rima to sing a line of music, and the class gasped. Some girls started shrieking.

"Kanojo no koe wa kirei desu!" they squealed.

"Yes, that's why she won the audition," Haine-chan muttered from behind Rima.

"AAAAAAGH! STALKER!" she yelled.

"I am not!" Haine replied.

"ANYWAYS!" Tsukasa said clapping his arms – yes arms, not hands…

"Rehearsal time~!" Rima hissed in a mocking tone.

"THAT'S RIGHT~!" Tsukasa giggled**.**

**

* * *

**

"No, no, no!" Tsukasa yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!" Koneko yelled.

"You're yelling at Trump-kun, you have to be more relish!" Tsukasa explained.

"Relish is a food…" Nagihiko stated.

"Yellish then,"

"Yellish isn't a word…" Nagihiko pointed out.

"SHUT UP AND PRACTICE!"

"Okay, what scene?" Rima asked.

"The scene where Sharpie and Rhino meet Grabbier and Taylor," Tsukasa replied. "Remember, Rhino is in love with Taylor,"

"Yay…!" Rhythm cheered.

"FUJISAKI RIZUMU!" Rima yelled.

"Sorry…" Rhythm replied.

"And…. Action…!"

* * *

Rima walked across the stage Rhythm beside her. Rima tossed her hair a gasped her eyes widening at the sight in front of her. The sight was, Temari and her sister, Kusukusu. Rhythm on the other who wasn't necessarily acting – more like instinctive actions – had a love struck expression on, and he was looking at Kusukusu who was wearing a white blouse – the top two buttons not buttoned up – and a navy blue plaid miniskirt, with loose socks and her golden hair in a side ponytail and side sweep bangs. Kusukusu 'accidently' dropped her books, and Rhythm immediately went to get them, his head colliding with Kusukusu's.

"Ah, gomenosai Ryan-kun," Kusukusu apologized bowing.

"It's okay," Rhythm said rubbing the back of his head.

"_**Rhino**_, let's go!" Rima yelled grabbing Rhythm by the ear and dragging him away.

"What was that all about?" Temari asked crossing her arms, and heading backstage aka the classroom.

"Ah! Gabriella-nee-chan," Kusukusu yelled running after her.

"PERFECT!" Tsukasa smiled. "Next scene, the in class one,"

"Hello, as you _ALL_ know, I am Ms. Debut!" Amu said in her Noboku Saeki voice. Rima raised her hand. "Sharpie?"

"I just would like to say, and I think I'm speaking for the _whole_ class, that you are a _wonderfu_l teacher, and we _all_ _love_ drama class!" Rima said.

"Sharpie!" Rhythm hissed.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't like her rules!" Rhythm frowned.

"Why? No calling your friends? Or no calling _Taylor_, perhaps?" Rima asked narrowing her eyes.

"NO!" Rhythm yelled flustered.

Kusukusu and Temari walked into the classroom and apologized for being late for class, and then came Amu's long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, LECTURE! Amu sighed and then dismissed the two to their seats.

PERFECT PERFECTION!" Tsukasa screamed. He suddenly grabbed something out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Koneko asked pointing at the white crumbly substance.

"Ahhh~!" Tsukasa grinned as he sniffed it.

"Perhaps it's Cocaine?" Nagihiko guessed.

"Crack," Tsukasa corrected.

"HOLY TSUKASA'S ON CRACK!" Rima yelled.

* * *

**Ryoko – Yes, random… but now we know why he's so hyper! Right?**

**Rima – Yeah…**

**Rima & Ryoko & the quintuplets – PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Ariridojimo Mirikashika!

**Ryoko – Well! For those of you who really wanted the characters to do High School Musical, Gomen!**

**Rima & Ryoko – We hope this chapter will make you happy JenniAnimeHotStuff~!**

* * *

Rima dragged Utau and Nadeshiko to the mall with her that night and they decided to get slushies… somehow, the colour of their slushies matched their crush's hair colour. Rima got grape/purple. Utau received an orange slushies, and so did Nadeshiko. Rima giggled at the coincidence.

"So, I guess orange represents Souma?" Rima asked giggling.

"So we guess purple represents Nagihiko?" the two replied blushing furiously.

"Oh please…" Rima said in denial as she blushed slightly.

"So…" Utau started turning to Nadeshiko. "I guess we both like Kukai…?"

"Sure," Nadeshiko smiled.

"Want to go watch that new musical?" Rima suggested.

"Shugo Chara! right?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yeah, I heard the characters look a lot like us! Names are the same too!" Utau stated.

"Really!" Nadeshiko squealed.

"Yeah, but 'Nadeshiko' is actually Nagihiko, but he cross dressed." Rima said.

"Oh, that sounds a lot like my life!" Nadeshiko grinned.

"Tell us all about it!" Rima and Utau smirked.

"Okay, so, when we were younger, at five years old, I was sent to Europe to live with my aunt Hana Fujiyama, so while I was gone, the Fujisaki family got a lot of dance auditions, but Nagihiko who had to dance in my place, only landed the girl roles. Therefore he had to cross dress and stuff. Nagihiko knew Amu-chan before I knew her. He went to Seiyo Academy, when he was younger and met her there. But he met her as 'Nadeshiko Fujisaki' not 'Nagihiko Fujisaki'." Nadeshiko took a breath. "Then when Nagihiko heard I was coming back in grade 7, Nagihiko was so happy he didn't have to cross dress anymore. But then, he found out he had to go to Europe with me. So, Nagihiko had said farewell to everyone, and went to Europe."

"That's basically all 'Nagihiko' does in the musical." Rima smiled. "But in the musical, there are these things called 'Shugo Charas' and their names are apparently the same as our relatives such as Kusukusu, Temari, Il and El."

* * *

"Want to suggest that musical to Tsukasa?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Sure, I don't feel like doing this girlish High School Musical…" Rima and Utau hissed.

"NO NEED TO TELL ME!" Tsukasa screamed coming from out of nowhere.

"Um, so, do you like the idea?" Rima asked.

"Yes, I love it! Only costumes are needed no cosplaying necessary!"

"Oh, great," Utau muttered edging away from 'crack-man'.

"And we'll record it too!" Tsukasa giggled. "Fujisaki-kun and Fujisaki-kun can edit it~!"

"We're supposed to do that…" Rima stated grabbing Utau and Nadeshiko then booking it to her mansion.

* * *

Rima walked into her house and Utau's eyes widened when she saw Mizuki. She just stood the not even bothering to take off her boots and Nadeshiko just grinned and walked over to the elevator with Rima. Rima raised an eyebrow when she saw Utau staring as Mizuki.

"Oh? Surprised our homeroom teacher is my butler?" Rima asked.

"Yep…" Utau muttered taking off her coat and handing it to Mizuki.

"Sazuku, Suzuki tea, my room, now!" Rima commanded and entered the elevator.

Rima walked to her room and opened the door. She noticed there was something wrong. Her closet was open. Rima frowned and walked over to Kusukusu's room and knocked on the door. Utau and Nadeshiko followed her. The trio heard a thud followed by a giggle, then another thud.

"Hide!" Kusukusu yelled.

"Mm," a voice replied.

Rima heard the closet close, and then footsteps walking towards the door. The doorknob turned, and Kusukusu peeked out smiling cheekily. She looked up at Utau, Nadeshiko, and her elder sister Rima. Rima's eyes narrowed.

"Let me in your room Kusukusu…" Rima demanded.

"Yes onee-chan," Kusukusu replied opening her door wider.

"Okay," Rima said stepping into the room. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Kusukusu asked.

Rima headed straight for the closet and opened it. She looked in, and Kusukusu held her breath.

"Rhythm, out." Rima hissed.

"Yes mistress…" Rhythm replied.

"Mashiro Kessho Kusukusu, were you making out with him in your bedroom?" Rima asked.

"Your name is Mashiro Kessho Kusukusu?" Rhythm asked.

"Yes…" Kusukusu replied.

"I can't believe you don't know your own girlfriend's name! I ban you two from seeing each other!" Rima yelled.

"MASHIRO HOSEKI RIMA STOP INTERFERING WITH MY LOVE LIFE!" Kusukusu yelled.

"I'm sorry Kusukusu… I just want you to be safe and never hurt…" Rima said turning on her heel and walking out.

* * *

The very next day, the sisters made up and the two went to school together by foot giggling about the most random things you could ever imagine. Such as their middle names, and how they are funny, which they really weren't…

"I find it funny how your name is Kessho and mine is Hoseki." Rima giggled.

"Crystal and Jewel, they aren't bad names… rather cute." Kusukusu giggled.

"I think mother wanted to say we're her treasures… you were originally to be Mashiro Amai Kusukusu..."

"Really?" Kusukusu asked.

"Rima-chan! Kusukusu!" Nagihiko yelled.

"Oh, Nagi, hi!" Rima smirked, and then kissed his cheek as a greeting. _They act like they were a couple even when they aren't _Kusukusu thought.

"What's up? I don't like that smirk." Nagihiko stated.

"Awww, really?" Rima asked.

"Yeah…" Nagihiko replied.

"Okay," Rima said dropping the smirk, she grabbed Nagi's hand and dragged him to Tsukasa.

"Nagihiko!" Tsukasa smiled.

"Yeah?" Nagi asked.

"WE'RE DOING SHUGO CHARA! FOR OUR PLAY!" Tsukasa squealed.

It took a moment to register in Nagihiko's mind and his eyes widened in terror. Rima wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and propped her head on his shoulder smirking. She playfully played with his hair until he figured out why she was smirking.

"HOLY! DOES THAT MEAN I HAVE TO CROSS DRESS!" Nagihiko yelled.

"That's right," Rima said grinning.

* * *

**Ryoko – Heh, Rima's so nice huh?**

**Rima – Why did I kiss Nagihiko on the cheek!**

**Ryoko – Well, as a greeting,**

**Rima – Oh my god! –Holds up a giant golden pole arm and holds it up to Ryoko's hair – Ryoko… Delete it!**

**Ryoko – NOT THE HAIR NOT THE HAIR! **

**Rima – Delete…**

**Ryoko – Review please I don't want my hair cut! Okay, I'll make you a deal, if the reviewers like it, then I go free, if they don't you cut my hair!**


	20. Meikiatat Fumodo?

**Ryoko – LOL! I'm too interested in typing this up! Like last chapter I wrote it in 2 hours!**

**Rima – Two and a half…**

**Ryoko – I was close!**

**Rima – No, you were off by 30 minutes! **

**Ryoko – Riiiimaaa~! You're gonna hate me after this~!**

* * *

"Boku No Kokoro ANROKKU! Kyara Nari: Yamato Mai Hime~!" Nagihiko yelled in a girly Nadeshiko voice into the microphone in the recording room.

"Watashi No Kokoro, ANROKKU, Kyara Nari, Clown Drop." Rima muttered into the second microphone.

"Mashiro-san! EMOTION!" Tsukasa yelled.

"Hai…" Rima sighed. She reset the microphone, and then repeated the phrase in a stronger voice. She then stared out the glass screen and watched Amu jump up and do a couple of flips and spins with the help of Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia holding up strings. Amu sighed and the frowned. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia grimaced.

"You're so fricken fat!" the four girls yelled.

"It's so hard flipping wearing this outfit! Plus it's so revealing!" Amu complained pointing at her Amulet Heart outfit.

"My outfit is a top that shows my midriff and a yellow skirt!" Dia hissed. "Now try again!"

* * *

After practice Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Utau, Kukai, Rima, Amu, Suu, Ran, Miki, Dia and Koneko went out to the Ren-Ai Café and selected a seat in the far corner that they called the Shin-Ai Corner. Koneko was the first to break the long silence.

"So, I noticed every of the four corners have 'Ai' in their names…" Koneko said.

"Shin-Ai, Ai-Ai, Ai-Mei, and the lamest one, Sugoi-Ai…" Utau stated.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice from behind them mused.

"Kiraa-kun!" Koneko yelled turning around. Utau raised an eyebrow.

"And… who the hell are you?" she asked.

"So nice Utau…" Kukai said ruffling her hair.

"I only leave my hair down once in a while, so be nice to it!" Utau shrieked childishly.

"May I join you?" Kiraa asked kissing Utau's hand.

"Playboy…" Utau said unfazed by his actions.

"Whatever," Kiraa muttered taking a seat between Kukai and Nagihiko in front of Koneko. Koneko blushed and Utau and Rima rolled their eyes.

"May I have your orders?" a manly voice asked.

"IKUTO!" Amu yelled.

"Since when did you know my brother?" Utau asked.

"He was helping out in the play. Obviously, playing Ikuto…"

"WELL!" Ikuto said. "May I have your orders? Let me guess, Amu wants a strawberry milkshake, and her sister want milkshakes matching their hair colours, and the rest of you want Smoothies. Rima wants Peach, Nagihiko wants Wild Cherry Cranberry, Nadeshiko wants Blueberry Banana, Kukai and Utau want to share a Mango Tropic, Koneko wants a Pineapple Paradise, and Kiraa wants a Peach Pear Apricot. Am I right?"

"Yep… totally…" the group muttered. Then Utau spoke up.

"WAIT! I'm not sharing with Kukai! Sure I want the same flavor, but it's a contest to see who drains it first!" Utau said.

"You're on!" Kukai grinned. Koneko stood up. She appeared drunk.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH KITAKYUSHU KIRAA!" she yelled.

* * *

Rima walked outside in her winter coat and looked around. To her left, you could see drunken guys, and to her right she could see a bunch of gangsters. And in front of her was Nagihiko walking with Kukai and Utau. Rima decided to head for Utau, Kukai, and Nagihiko. Her footsteps made soft clicking noises and Utau's ears picked up the noise immediately. She turned around, smiled and hugged Rima.

"Hey Utau," Rima said smiling.

"Hey," Utau replied.

"So," Rima started raising an eyebrow teasingly. "Hanging out with guys so late in the night? Naughty, naughty Utau,"

"Hey, Rima," Nagihiko started little puffs of cold air coming from his mouth.

"Yes?" Rima asked cocking her head to one side. _She looks so cute like that!_ Nagihiko thought.

"Come with me," Nagihiko stated.

"Okay," Rima said as her heart skipped a beat. Nagihiko grabbed her hand and then pulled her to a tree nearby that was shaded by darkness.

"Rima," Nagihiko started.

"Yes?" Rima asked.

"I don't know how to put this…" Nagihiko muttered embarrassed.

"Oh wow," Rima snickered softly.

"Um," Nagihiko said.

"'Um is not a word' Fujisaki," Rima quoted.

"Kiyato-san," Nagihiko chuckled.

A firefly flew by and Rima stared at it. Nagihiko chuckled again. The firefly fluttered its wings and flew off. Distracted, Rima ran after it.

"Here, Flutter-fly," Rima cooed.

"Oh my goodness," Nagihiko said shaking his head. "So, Hiigari-san-like,"

"Here butterflutterfly~!" Rima called.

Nagihiko rolled his eyes and went to search for Rima; he circled the area where he saw the firefly fly. He called Rima's name several times but there were no replies, unless of course, Rima was somewhere else and the sound of drunken guys flirting with young school girls was drowning out her voice. Nagihiko rounded a tree and noticed a yellow blob in the bush. Suddenly, he was pushed into the bush by someone. He looked up and saw a girl with shoulder length brown hair and golden colored eyes.

"Yaya?" he asked.

"Heh," the voice replied.

Nagihiko the felt something crash against his lips. It was soft, and….wet. Nagihiko opened his eyes and saw a pair of brown eyes staring back at him.

"Rima?" he asked.

"That's my name," Rima said pulling away.

"Rima…" Nagihiko said stroking a lock of her hair.

"Yes?" Rima asked for what felt like the billionth time that day.

"I love you…" Nagihiko mused. "You know that right?"

"Yeah…" Rima said hiding a blush.

"Well, wanna go out with me?" Nagihiko asked sincerely.

* * *

**Ryoko – DUN DUUUN! **

**Rima – Ryoko!**

**Ryoko and Ryoko-chan – Which one?**

**Rima – BOTH!**

**Ryoko and Ryoko-chan – Yes?**

**Rima – MAKE ME SAY NO!**

**Ryoko and Ryoko-chan – Well, I'm afraid we aren't the boss of that…**

**Rima – Then who is?**

**Ryoko – Your heart~! –Winks-**


	21. Ariatkarukuari & Fukafuka & Shifumomemo

**Ryoko – HEY MINNA-SAN~!**

**Rima – Back so soon?**

**Ryoko – Yup! Making up for the time I wasted during the time I couldn't update~ although it's been like a week…**

**Rima – It's called suspense…**

* * *

**Recap~!**

_Nagihiko then felt something crash against his lips. It was soft, and….wet. Nagihiko opened his eyes and saw a pair of brown eyes staring back at him._

"_Rima?" he asked._

"_That's my name," Rima said pulling away._

"_Rima…" Nagihiko said stroking a lock of her hair._

"_Yes?" Rima asked for what felt like the billionth time that day._

"_I love you…" Nagihiko mused. "You know that right?"_

"_Yeah…" Rima said hiding a blush._

"_Well, wanna go out with me?" Nagihiko asked sincerely._

* * *

Rima stared at Nagihiko her eyes wide in shock. Nagihiko on the other hand, had a straight face, and no matter how you looked at it, he was dead serious. Nagihiko let out a soft breath noticing Rima's heart was beating quickly. A heavier blush crept onto Rima's face. Ten seconds after Nagihiko had asked, Rima stared… and finally replied.

"Yes," Rima said smiling softly.

"You should get off me now," Nagihiko said.

"I can't," Rima said.

"Why not…?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yaya's foot is on my back…" Rima wailed. Nagihiko sighed, and pulled Rima into another kiss.

* * *

"Oh, my god!" Utau screamed.

"WHAT!" Rima, Amu, and Nadeshiko asked.

"I'm so fat!" she yelled looking at herself in the full length mirror.

Nadeshiko and Rima looked at themselves too. The trio of girls frowned.

"We're fat Amu!" they complained.

"IF YOU'RE FAT THEN WHAT AM I? GODZILLA!" Amu shrieked.

Nadeshiko and Utau giggled, and Ikuto came up behind Amu. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered seductively in her ear.

"I don't think you're fat my precious little strawberry…" Ikuto smirked.

"BAKA!" Amu yelled.

"I'm hurt…" Ikuto murmured.

"Ikuto, get away from _Cool 'n' Spicy Hinamori Amu_," Utau said using Amu's popular-schoolgirl name.

"She's popular?" Ikuto asked.

"NO! She isn't!" Utau hissed sarcastically.

"So she's the 'hard to get' type?" Ikuto questioned.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! NO MORE! OUT!" Utau screamed.

* * *

Koneko ran after Kiraa after school in a determined way. Kiraa, who didn't notice Koneko, started to jog over to Ryoko and Haine who were just coming home from school. When he reached them, he slowed down. Ryoko's eyes narrowed and then she grabbed Haine's arm and took a detour home. They reached a large house about twice the size of the Fujisaki mansion and had a giant fountain at the front and Haine reached into her pocket for the key to the eight meter high gate. Ryoko rolled her eyes and jumped over the gate unlocking it from the other side.

"Haine-chan," Ryoko complained. "Get more active, jumping over gates is fun."

"Whatever," Haine sighed putting the key away.

"Ushio! Sunny! Uhh…" Ryoko called.

"How dare you forget Yuki the Magnificent's name!" Yuki screamed.

"Whatever Yuki," Ryoko said rolling her eyes. "Anyways, why are Kiraa and Kiyato-san here?"

"I don't know," Yuki replied rolling her eyes and walking over to tend her garden.

"Himeko-hime?" Ryoko teased.

"NEVER CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME AGAIN!" Haine yelled.

"Anyways," Koneko said tugging on her tie nervously.

"Yes?" Ryoko asked untying her hair ribbon and letting her hair fall back into place.

"Kiraa-kun," Koneko said batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah?" Kiraa asked.

"Umm," Koneko blushed. "Kiraa-kun,"

"Yes?" Kiraa replied getting slightly annoyed.

"Will you go out with me!" Koneko blushed.

"Um?" Kiraa asked with the 'in-your-dreams?' look.

"Will you?" Koneko asked with hope filling her eyes. "_Will you~?_"

"Ummmm, about that…" Kiraa mumbled.

"Yes?" Koneko replied.

"Sorry, I came here for a reason," Kiraa said. "And that's to ask out Ryoko-chan or Haine-chan,"

"Excuse me!" Ryoko hissed. "You turn down Kiyato Neko, for me or my sister?"

"Um," Kiraa replied.

"Let's go Haine-chan!" Ryoko hissed slapping Kiraa across the face.

Haine quickly followed Ryoko and the grabbed her shoulder. Ryoko looked back at Haine and asked what was up. Haine snickered and then grinned the evillest grin you could imagine and Ryoko rolled her eyes.

"Not again Haine," Ryoko said.

"Yes again! I need another slave." Haine stated.

"Fine…" Ryoko said grinning softly.

"Kiraaaa-kuuun~" Haine called.

"Yes?" Kiraa asked.

"Well?" Haine smirked. Ryoko looked from Haine to Koneko and frowned. Koneko looked so heartbroken.

"Will you go out with me, Saruwatari Haine?" Kiraa asked.

"Sure~" Haine smiled.

* * *

Kiraa groaned and lurched up to Ryoko who was sitting on the couch painting her nails for her next concert. She just started painting her fingernails.

"What is wrong with your sister?" Kiraa asked.

"Nothing, did I mention that the Saruwatari sisters consider boyfriends slaves?" Ryoko asked calmly filing her nail.

"WHAT!" Kiraa yelled.

"Yeah," Ryoko replied.

"_Nareul neomu saranghaetdeon neiga, Change one's mind, change one's mind you. Follow me, follow me nareul ttara follow me. Garani, garani gara neomu joheun geol. I'm so sorry (I'm so sorry) Nakeume ijen (Nakeume ijen) Hwanaejimarajwo useotjwo ije geuman hwa pureo Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep oh! Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Bo Peep Ah, Ah!" _Ryoko's cell phone rang.

"Oh, that's the ring tone I set for Yaya! Wonder what's up," Ryoko mused. "Hello?"

"Ryoko-nee-chan! I succeeded!" Yaya screamed.

"Great!" Ryoko replied. "Come back to the mansion and receive your prize!"

"Yaya loves candy! And playing match maker!" Yaya squealed.

* * *

**Ryoko – Yes, that's right, Ryoko-chan sent Yaya-chan to push Nagi and Rima together~**

**Rima & Ryoko - Mōshiwake ari mase nga totemo osoi hito o kōshin suru tame! Hijō Ni zan'nen! Dakara zan'nen sore wa kowai desu! Wareware wa, izen no kōshin ni chōsen!**


	22. Ki'rin Arimo Arimoshishifu Shikirinka!

**Ryoko – Kay, so this chapter will be shorter than usual, because Bittersweet Romance is ending in one more chapters after this. Like I've said before, yes there will be a sequel, and it will start after I come back from vacation. **

**Rima – You see, they aren't allowed computers or laptops where she's staying.**

**Ryoko – Sucks huh? I'll try to fit in the last chapter in this chapter or in the next. Probably the next, before I leave!**

* * *

The next day Ryoko met up with Haine in their studio. Yuki and Sunny were late as usual, and then Ushio was half an hour early – she was there before Haine. Ryoko sat patiently with Ushio and Sunny while Yuki fidgeted. Haine coughed to get her sisters' attention.

"Ryoko," Haine smiled.

"Okay, so guys, I decided Rima-chan should win the audition." Ryoko said.

"I second Rima-chan's nomination," Sunny said sweetly.

"I second it too~" Ushio said giggling know she said it incorrectly.

"So, I guess Rima-chan wins?" Yuki grinned.

"Yeah, guess so," Sunny replied.

"NO!" Haine yelled.

"What?" the four sisters asked.

"My vote count as five!" Haine yelled.

"That's not fair! Who do you vote!" Ryoko asked.

"I vote Rima-chan~" Haine snickered.

"Oh wow Himeko-hime…" Ushio smiled.

"Ushio!" Haine whined. "Oh, by the way, I appointed Kiraa Kitakyushu as Rima's on tour assistant manager. Meaning he decides where she travels and all that."

"WHAT NOOO I WANTED TO DO IT WITH USHIO OR SUNNY!" Ryoko screamed.

"Ushio has her singles to record, and Sunny has her duets with Utsukushii-chan and her other duets with Airashii-chan." Haine said strictly.

"Airashii?" Ryoko asked. "HEY THAT'S MY MIDDLE NAME!"

"No, shut up…" Haine replied. "First meeting with Kiraa is after this meeting!"

"NOOOO!" Ryoko screamed grasping her head in agony.

* * *

"What do you got planned?" Ryoko asked boringly.

"Almost everything," Kiraa replied.

"Tell me what I want to hear…" Ryoko hissed.

"And that is?" Kiraa asked.

"Her debut song and stage set," the violet sliver haired girl replied.

"Well, I thin she should use Chocolate Magic, the song that you wanted to use for your debut, and Candy Land as the set."

"I like how you think… WAIT HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT CHOCOLATE MAGIC?"

"Having your girlfriend as a Saruwatari is awesome,"

"I never sang it so it doesn't count as whatchamacallit... plagiarism." Ryoko mused. "Interesting,"

"Any other information wanted?" Kiraa asked.

"And where is she going?" Ryoko asked. Kiraa smirked.

"Let's see… she's going to…" Kiraa whispered the last part, and Ryoko stared at him.

"I'M HER MANAGER AND I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Ryoko yelled.

"Why not?" Kiraa asked.

"You know why!" Ryoko snarled slapping him across the face.

"I'm her assistant manager! Haine told me what I say is final!" Kiraa said.

Ryoko put her ribbon back into her hair, and stalked away from Kiraa.

"So, I guess I take this as you surrender?" Kiraa asked smirking.

"No… for Rima's sake… I can't…" Ryoko said her voice cracking.

"Turn around," Kiraa said softly.

"No…" Ryoko replied her voice now shaky. Little did Kiraa know, Ryoko was crying.

"Are you crying?" Kiraa asked.

"YOU STUPID KUSO MESU INU!" Ryoko yelled full out crying.

"Whoa, don't swear!" Kiraa said.

"I'M GOING TO FIND RIMA-CHAN!"

* * *

Rima found Ryoko crying on her doorstep, and invited her in. Rima tapped Ryoko on the shoulder kindly.

"What's wrong?" Rima asked. Ryoko clung onto the smaller teen.

"I'm sorry Rima! I'm sorry you were chosen to win!" Ryoko cried. "I'm sorry I ever held this contest!"

"Ryoko, Ryoko, calm down! What's going on?" Rima asked.

"I'm so sorry! I'm not amazing! I'm not how you think! I'm not the Ryoko who can stop anything that affects her friends!" Ryoko screamed.

"What!" Rima asked.

"Nagihiko and you…. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Ryoko yelled.

"WHAT! EXPLAIN ALREADY!" Rima yelled back.

"You… you're… Kiraa…. _He_ decided it!" Ryoko said. "I'm sorry _this_ had to happen, I wish it _didn't_…"

* * *

**Ryoko – Confused?**

**Rima – I'll bet they are.**

**Ryoko – I can't update for a while, this is all I could fit in before my parents started to yell at me! Sayonara, yes, as in a long term good-bye, I have to leave lie every year, I'll update as soon as I can after I come back! ****Sore wa yakusoku daijōbu desu ka? Tanoshimi Ni shite mite, kono fanfikushon Ni kyōmi o ushinau koto wa shi naide kudasai! Shite kudasai!**


	23. Atkuchichikushiari & Karinkushikimika

**Ryoko –**** I'm back now! There's nothing left to say~! Let's just begin the finale~!**

* * *

Nagihiko sat on his couch playing video games when he heard a shrill scream followed by crying. It was his sister Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshiko! What's wrong?" Nagihiko asked running down the stairs to the living room, where Nadeshiko was standing – well, more like crouched in a corner bawling her eyes out.

"Waaaahh, waaaahh!" Nadeshiko cried.

"Nade," Nagihiko said calmly. "What are you holding there?"

"A l-l-letter that K-k-kusuk-k-kusu delivered for R-r-Rima…" Nadeshiko choked.

"Here, give it to me," Nagihiko said.

"Here…" Nadeshiko sniffed.

'_Dear Nagihiko & Nadeshiko Fujisaki,_

_I'm sorry… too sorry for words._

_I was offered a job. You must be happy for me._

_Right? Well, I'm not happy. Here's the problem._

_The job's in America, and I'm in a contract which,_

_My parents agreed too. You shouldn't worry too much,_

_Ryoko Saruwatari is my manager, but she's bawling her eyes out._

_If you think there is someone to blame, you should blame…_

_Kitakyushu Kiraa, my assistant manager._

_~Your best friend/girlfriend,_

_Mashiro Rima'_

"Rima…left?" Nagihiko asked shocked.

"I think so," Nadeshiko sniffed.

"No…way…." Nagihiko muttered as he dashed out the door towards the Mashiro Mansion.

_-That Night in America-_

Rima and Ryoko stood out on a balcony. Rima looked out at the empty night sky, which only had a full moon to light it. Ryoko's hair glimmered in the moonlight, and the sighed, strumming on her mini harp sadly. Rima started singing softly to the tune of the music, and soon Ryoko joined in.

**Where are the changing seasons always going, so quickly?**  
**The wind gently raps on my window, calling for a journey to a place far away**  
**I'll just be away a little while, don't cry**  
**Let's pinkie-swear, we'll meet again**

**Even if, one by one, the flower petals are falling**  
**I gaze upon the memory of our parting**  
**Our meeting was one of farewell, and the people surround us, but**  
**The time I spent with you is a treasure to me.**  
**I'll never forget it.**

**Just when did we grow up into adults? You and I are changing.**  
**Right now, I want to know more, about this and that, and about falling in love**

**I always wished that I would stay this way, but**  
**I'm going to start looking for myself**

**How many things do I love? The object of it all doesn't matter,**  
**I want to have an honest heart.**  
**I hope that no matter who I am, I can keep it inside me.**  
**One day I'll find them : my wavering feelings.**

**One by one, the flower petals all differ in shape and size, but**  
**If everyone gathers them and puts them together, they become one dream**

**And one day, the flower's beauty will change as well**  
**If I turn around and smell it, it will still smell sweet**  
**I'm always waiting here, we'll meet again right here.**

"I can't believe I said bye that way…" Rima whispered.

* * *

**Ryoko – LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUEL! IT'LL BE CALLED 'BITTERSWEET MEMORIES'! Bye for now~!**

**Rima – Sorry for the short chapter!  
**


End file.
